Amor de Resgate
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor." Universo Alternativo. Sírius B. e Hermione G.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor de Resgate**** (Título provisório)**

**Classificação: 18 anos.**

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo I: **O acidente

- Ainda tem cerveja aí atrás?

- Eu também quero, a minha já acabou.

- Tem, mas acho que vocês dois já beberam demais. Principalmente você, Harry.

- Eu, estou plenamente sóbrio, Hermione. – disse o rapaz moreno de óculos, no banco do motorista. Ele fez um desvio da pista e uma manobra arriscada assim que terminou de falar, arrancando risos do ruivo ao lado passageiro.

- Idiota – Hermione repreendeu, mas havia um sorriso leve em seus lábios quando passou a cerveja para seus amigos.

- Vamos, Rony, ta na hora de trocar de lugar! Estou me sentindo espremida entre essas caixas!

- Ahhh! Espera um pouco aí! Ainda não acabou o prazo!

- Já acabou há 25 quilômetros! Eu que fui legal em prolongar esse tempo! Harry, pare o carro para eu e o Rony trocarmos de lugar!

- Você está maluca, Hermione? – Harry exclamou quase indignado. – Estamos numa rodovia a 150 Km por hora! Até eu alcançar essa velocidade de novo se formos parar agora! Perde todo o clima de aventura!

Rony, rindo, concordou com o amigo.

- A tendência agora é aumentar, né?

- Com certeza! – E jogando a latinha vazia pela janela, pisou fundo no acelerador.

- Acho que aquele maluco homicida fez alguma coisa com a sua cabeça quando te seqüestrou, Harry. Ou será que você sempre foi assim? – Hermione balançou a cabeça, como se o censurasse, mas não parecia soar tão séria quanto deveria. – E ainda insistem em dizer que você era um bebê inocente!

- Eu era! Quer dizer, ainda sou!

- Bebê ou inocente?

- Qual tenho mais a cara?

- Nenhum.

Harry esticou um dos braços para o banco de trás tentando alcançá-la, mas bateu a mão na caixa de bebidas e saiu xingando.

- Bem feito – Hermione riu. – Rony você pode ficar aí mais um pouco, só que é apenas _um pouco! _Minhas costas já estão terrivelmente doloridas de ficar nesse lugar apertado!

- Obrigado, Hermione! Eu te recompenso depois.

- Aquele ali – interrompeu Harry, apontando com a mão fora do vidro arreganhado para uma grande construção que se aproximava. – É o Motel _Five Stars, _mais famoso da região. Quer que eu pare o carro para que você a agradeça devidamente?

- Opa! Que tal Hermione?

- Vá sonhando! – Hermione resmungou, olhando para o imenso prédio todo pintado de rosa que passou rapidamente por eles. – Parecia bonito, mas você está correndo tanto que mal tive tempo para ver direito! Não acha melhor desacelerar ao menos um pouco?

- Já estamos quase chegando! Se você não tivesse demorado tanto antes de sairmos não precisaria correr agora! Eu e Rony temos que chegar a tempo de armar a despedida de solteiro de Remus sem Nimphadora descobrir!

- Ainda não conheço essa Nimphadora – Hermione murmurou. – Mas juro que vou leva-la para a balada se vocês influenciarem o coitado do Lupin... E por favor, Harry, coloque o cinto.

- Senhores e senhoras, a Hermione certinha está de volta! - Rony zombou.

Ela ia responder, mas naquele momento um carro da outra mão passou piscando os faróis e buzinando. Harry vaiou e com uma mão apenas no volante se debruçou no vidro para xingar o outro motorista.

- Qual é a desse mane? – Rony interrogou, olhando para trás também.

Foi apenas Hermione quem viu.

- Droga, Harry! Pare o carro! PARE O CARRO!

Eles haviam chegado a uma área da rodovia em recente construção; uma estrada que terminava nela ao lado direito estava mal terminada e apesar de proibida para o uso, muitos motoristas passavam por ela para evitar o pedágio. Harry nem tivera tempo de voltar para dentro e o carro, que também vinha em alta velocidade por esta estrada, estava tão ameaçadoramente perto e de repente seus faróis cegavam os olhos de Hermione e Rony virava a cabeça para olhar, seus olhos refletindo a última coisa que neles brilhou. E Hermione gritou, sentindo algo lhe esmagar o lado direito do corpo e tudo pareceu virar de cabeça para baixo por várias vezes seguidas, até que nada mais lhe restou a não ser a dor e o silêncio.

E tudo se apagou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor de Resgate**** (Título provisório)**

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo dois: O Resgate**

Hermione abriu os olhos. Estava escuro. Fechou-os e voltou a abri-los. Havia fumaça. Muita fumaça. Aos pouquinhos, conseguiu fazer com que seus olhos se acostumassem, assim como se tornou ciente de algo quente escorrendo pelo lado direito de seu rosto, da cabeça latejando terrivelmente, de seu corpo estranhamente dobrado e forçado para frente e esmagado de todos os lados. Tentou virar para olhar, mas nada conseguiu a não ser piorar a dor na cabeça.

- Harry… - tentou chamar, mas sua voz não passou de um sussurro forçado. – Rony… Vocês estão bem?

O que estava acontecendo, por Deus? Porque ninguém respondia, porque não havia nenhum barulhinho?

- Harry… Rony…

Tentando fazer a cabeça parar de rodar e doer, Hermione buscou raciocinar… Se ela estava daquela forma, o carro… O carro capotara, era isso. E agora estava de cabeça para baixo. Certo. E isso a ajudava em quê?

O acidente, o acidente… Tentou se lembrar do acidente, mas… nada vinha à sua mente, a não ser um clarão e a sensação de que o mundo virava de cabeça para baixo.

E claro, a dor.

A batida fora do lado direito, e teria tido força suficiente para destruir todo esse lado da frente do carro… Então… O desespero chegou ao coração da garota com força total.

- Rony? Rony! Rony, fala… fala comigo… Rony, pelo amor… De Deus… Rony…

Hermione tentou se mexer, mas uma dor alucinante tomou conta do lado direito do seu peito e de repente, ela tossiu. Tosse que fez a dor aumentar até seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ela sabia que havia alguma coisa errada antes mesmo de sentir o gosto de sangue invadir sua boca a cada vez que tossia, mas no momento sua preocupação com os amigos era maior do que qualquer outra coisa.

Pensou… Não dava. Não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia gritar… Ela não podia fazer nada…

Descobriu que uma de suas mãos não estava presa, então passou a apalpar tudo o que podia. Não reconheceu nada, apenas objetos e mais objetos sem significados… Até que um deles chamou sua atenção…

"O celular do Rony".

Com a esperança ignorando a dor intensa por um momento, Hermione consegui discar os números de emergência, gemendo de dor a cada movimento. O telefone tocou. Uma, duas vezes…

- Central de Emergência, São Paulo. Diga seu nome e o lugar de onde fala para que possamos ajudá-lo.

- Alô… - Ela tossiu. – Por favor… Acidente… Estou presa no carro, meus amigos… Ajuda…

- Calma. Vamos ajudar você. Como se chama?

- Her-mione…

- Hermione, estamos capturando o local da chamada, mas precisamos que você segure a ligação por um momento. Tem mais alguém aí com você?

- Éramos em… três. Três.

- E tem mais alguém acordado?

- Não… Não respondem… Não os vejo… Por favor, venham logo…

- Você sabe me dizer de onde está falando?

Hermione quase xingou em voz alta, a droga daquela cabeça não parava de rodar! Pensou, sabia apenas que estava na merda daquela rodovia imensa a caminho da capital.

- Motel… Motel Five Stars… - Lembrou. – É perto… Poucos metros…

- Ok, Hermione, estamos mandando uma ambulância, mas a mais perto é uns 30 minutos daí, você vai precisar se esforçar e permanecer acordada, entendeu? Não durma. E tente não se mexer…

Numa nova crise de tosses, Hermione deixou o celular cair e não conseguiu encontra-lo outra vez. Já estava novamente sem esperanças. Sua cabeça estava pesada e seus olhos insistiam em se fechar. Era isso… Não agüentaria… Meia hora? Não. Era o fim… Sua hora chegara…

Tentou, mas foi impossível manter os olhos abertos e fechou-os… Não sabia quanto tempo passara assim, só tinha a certeza de que meia hora não chegara a ser, quando ouviu o som de uma sirene. Seus olhos se abriram outra vez para de novo se fecharem.

Era! Era uma sirene! Mas o que? O que seria? A cada segundo ficava mais próxima… Segundos em que Hermione parecia lutar contra a inconsciência, sendo vencida sempre por um tempo maior do que a lucidez.

Num desses momentos em que ela parecia acordar de um desmaio ligeiro, enxergou luzes vermelhas piscando próximos ao carro onde estava. Mais uma perda instantânea e quando viu havia rostos humanos falando com ela. Ela tentou ouvir, tentou mesmo…

- … olhos… fique acordada… cinto?

- Meus amigos… - tentou falar. Ao pensar em Rony e Harry pareceu ganhar mais força para se manter acordada e forçou a vista. Eram olhos azuis que lhe dirigiam a palavra.

- Não há mais ninguém no carro – O dono dos olhos lhe respondeu gentil e firme. – Você precisa sair, mas eu não alcanço seu cinto. Ele está te prendendo, você precisa soltá-lo, entendeu?

- Soltar? – ela estava confusa. O esforço para se manter acordada era grande demais.

- Isso. Solte o cinto. O cinto de segurança. Solte-o!

Hermione levou a mão até o cinto, mas com apenas uma mão e trêmula, estava muito difícil.

- Não consigo…

Um grito veio de dentro do carro.

- Preciso de ajuda aqui! Vamos ter que tirar essas caixas do caminho e abrir a lataria do carro! Ela não vai conseguir sozinha!

- Não podemos mexer no carro! – Alguém respondeu lá de fora. – Ele é como uma bomba, está pronto para explodir a qualquer momento!

- Precisamos abrir caminho! – O homem ainda tentou.

Mesmo machucada e perdendo a consciência, Hermione entendeu a gravidade da situação.

- Você… Não pode mexer no carro… Vai explodi-lo. Me explodir e se explodir.

Os olhos azuis voltaram para ela outra vez.

- O carro vai explodir logo de qualquer maneira. Eu vou tirar você daí rápido.

- Deixe-o explodir… comigo. Se não há jeito… Vá embora. Vai ser inútil você se sacrificar…

Doeu na alma e não apenas no corpo de Hermione, dizer estas palavras.

- Como você se chama? – O homem perguntou, gentil.

- Hermione.

- Hermione, eu não vou deixar você. O meu trabalho é salvar vidas e eu vou salvar a sua. Você confia em mim?

Ela voltou a observar os olhos azuis. Eles lhe transmitiam confiança, sim.

- Sim.

- Ok. Você está com uma mão livre, não está? Vai precisar guiar minha mão até o seu cinto e me ajudar a abri-lo, porque eu só alcançarei um braço. Está entendendo?

- Sim…

- Ótimo.

Espremendo o tórax para dentro do buraco retangular onde ficava a janela lateral do motorista, o homem esticou o braço o máximo que pôde até alcançar a mão pequena da jovem dentro do carro. Ela tentou guia-lo, trêmula, mas não funcionou, seu braço não chegava com todo aquele material inútil em seu caminho.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ele retirou o braço, pensando. – Vamos ter que tentar pela forma mais difícil. Melhor proteger os olhos.

Ele sumiu por um instante e Hermione pôde ouvir a voz dele do lado de fora.

- Vamos ter que dar um jeito de abrir… Me passe isso e você, venha me ajudar.

Um zunido terrível de metal e de repente, uma iluminação maior pareceu atingir o interior do carro semi-destruído. As caixas chacoalharam e algo parecia se arrastar sobre eles.

- Estou aqui, Hermione.

Ela se assustou ao ouvir a voz dele um pouco acima da sua cabeça.

- Você está prensada contra esse monte de entulhos. Vou retirar alguma coisa para tirar você por aqui, mas assim que você perder o que está te apoiando poderá sentir uma dor intensa e um incômodo maior pela forma que está pendurada apenas pelo cinto.  
Você está entendendo?

- S-sim…

- Lembre-se que você disse que confiaria em mim.

- E-estou confiando…

- Certo. Melhor continuar protegendo os olhos.

Por um momento, Hermione apenas ouviu o barulho que julgava ser daquele homem e de outros cumprindo o que ele lhe dissera. Não conseguiu pensar muito bem e seu corpo já estava parecendo dormente.

Rony… Harry… O que teria acontecido com eles? Deus… Ela sempre fora de planejar o seu futuro e organizar a vida e agora, de repente, o destino lhe pegara esta peça! Ela não tinha forças para isso, não tinha!

- Tudo bem, Hermione?

Ela se assustou ao perceber que o barulho parara e que havia soltado um soluço audível em meio ao seu choro silencioso.

- Já estamos acabando, ok? Agüente só mais um pouquinho.

-'Tá…

E ela gritou com uma dor intensa quando a última caixa de seu lado esquerdo foi retirada e conseqüentemente algo se desprendeu de eu corpo também do lado direito. Gritou e uma outra crise de tosses acometeu seu corpo, o gosto de sangue inundando sua boca e a respiração tornando-se de alguma forma uma proeza muito difícil.

- Droga, era o que eu temia… Vou te tirar daí agora, Hermione, não se preocupe.

Ela sentiu dedos abrindo seu cinto de segurança e virou a cabeça, vendo o homem dos olhos azuis, lutando para tirá-la dali.

- Cuidado com a cabeça.

Ela sentiu a pressão em sua cintura diminuir, mas não caiu graças ao braço firme que a segurou. De alguma forma que ela nunca conseguiu se lembrar ele a virou e a carregou até fora do carro. Ela tinha plena consciência do sangue em sua boca, a afogando, e da dor terrível em sua costela, mas mesmo assim estranhou o fato de na ser colocada em nenhuma maca e sim, ser carregada apressadamente e de qualquer maneira para algum lugar. O motivo disso, porém, veio logo em seguida com a iluminação repentina e o som ensurdecedor de uma explosão. Virou a cabeça nos braços do homem e assistiu ao carro onde estava há poucas horas se divertindo com seus amigos virando cinzas.

Eles se abaixaram e o homem se curvou sobre ela, a protegendo.

- Você está bem?

Os olhos azuis foram a última coisa que ela viu antes de tudo se apagar mais uma vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor de Resgate**** (Título provisório)**

**Classificação: Nc-17 (se coloquei PG-13 no capítulo anterior, sorry!**

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo três: No hospital.**

Quando Hermione voltou a abrir os olhos, eles doeram com a luz ofuscante. Mas ela não teve tempo de observar o ambiente, porque alguma coisa havia tapado sua visão.

- Hermione! Hermione! Graças a Deus, você acordou! Estive tão preocupado, tão angustiado, Hermione! Me perdoa, por favor! Você tem que me perdoar! Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse! Me sinto um idiota, eu…

- Harry… - ela interrompeu o amigo, a voz estrangulada e estranhamente rouca, mas estava aliviada. – Que bom… que você está aqui… Você está… está bem, né?

Ele se afastou para olhá-la, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Eu? Eu deveria ter morrido – disse com raiva. – Depois de tudo que eu fiz… Olhe onde você está agora… Nessa cama... Eu temia que você não fosse acordar, Hermione… Você ficou tanto tempo em coma… Nun-ca vou me perdoar! Por favor, me desculpe por ter feito isso com você, por favor…

Hermione estendeu o braço devagar, sentindo cubos e fios presos em diversos lugares, e pegou a mão do amigo.

- Pare de se culpar… Estou aqui… não... estou? E estou bem…

Harry mordeu os lábios para não dizer que a perfuração que ela tivera no pulmão e os longos dias em coma era o contrário de bem.

- Sinto-me tão… Sonolenta. E tonta.

- São as medicações. Vai demorar um pouco para se recuperar totalmente, mas não se preocupe, está sendo muito bem cuidada aqui.

Ela remexeu a cabeça nos travesseiros.

- É desconfortável – reclamou, mas então decidiu fazer a pergunta que Harry estivera evitando. – Porque Rony não veio com você? Ele também está internado como eu?

Ela não demorou pra perceber a verdade. Bastou apenas que mais lágrimas escapassem dos olhos de Harry e seu rosto se contorcesse com seu choro silencioso.

- Oh, não! Diga que não é verdade, Harry, por favor… O Rony… Não…

Harry apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Hermione chorou, apertando o quanto podia sua mão… Até que seu rosto pareceu congelar numa expressão indecifrável.

- Harry! – ela gritou, numa voz estrangulada. – Harry! Foi minha culpa! _Minha culpa_! Eu sou a responsável! Eu o matei, Harry!

A reação era tão estranha que Harry não conseguiu acalmá-la. As frases "Isso é loucura", "Se alguém é culpado, este alguém sou eu", "Você não pode se culpar", "Está sendo incoerente", "Se acalme, por favor" não estavam bastando. Desesperado ao ver que na agitação com que se debatia ela estava conseguindo se livrar dos aparelhos, Harry chamou uma enfermeira.

- Harry! – ela ainda disse, enquanto a mulher se aproximava com um sedativo. – Você não entende... Era pra ter sido eu! Eu é que deveria estar no lugar dele, mas eu o deixei ficar lá... Se nós tivéssemos trocado... Ele estaria vivo agora! A culpa é minha, Harry, eu o matei, eu…

Mas o resto de suas palavras já não eram compreendidas. O sedativo já fazendo efeito, ela foi caindo mais uma vez num sono induzido.

- Se ela acordar, chame imediatamente – a mulher falou antes de olhá-lo com censura. – E cuidado com o que dizer pra ela, seu caso ainda é delicado, por favor.

Harry não respondeu. Puxou a cadeira para mais perto da cama da amiga e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, derrotado.

Tudo aquilo era culpa sua.

Harry estava distraído demais olhando para a face machucada da amiga, para notar que alguém se aproximara dele. Levou um susto quando uma mão segurou seu ombro.

- Harry?

O rapaz se virou, um misto de alívio e vergonha ao ouvir a voz tão familiar.

- Sírius. – suspirou, antes de se jogar no braço do padrinho.

- Vim assim que pude. A enfermeira me informou que você quase não sai daqui. Precisa comer alguma coisa, Harry. Está tomando seus remédios? Mofar ao lado da cama de sua amiga não vai adiantar em nada.

- Ela acordou, já soube? Agora a pouco.

- Sim, a enfermeira me disse isso também.

Ainda mantendo o tom sério devido a situação, Harry tentou ser brincalhão.

- Fico imaginando o que você tem feito para extrair tantas informações da pobre mulher.

Sírius sorriu.

- Por incrível que pareça, não tenho feito nada.

- Sei. – Harry bufou. Seus olhos voltaram para Hermione e se encheram de lágrimas.

Sírius notou.

- Eu teria vindo antes – sussurrou. – Você sabe, te fazer compania, mas tenho ajudado Molly e Arthur… Com o enterro.

- Entendo – disse Harry depressa, uma pontada no coração ao ouvir o nome dos pais de Rony. – E como eles… - parou para limpar a garganta. – Como eles estão?

- Eles não culpam você, Harry. – Sírius falou em sua voz grave e autoritária. – Você deveria parar de se culpar um pouco também.

Harry virou-se lívido para o padrinho.

- Olhe para mim, Sírius! Eu estava dirigindo a droga daquele carro! Eu estava controlando a direção! E olha! O que você vê em mim? Arranhões? Uma costela levemente fraturada? Isso é realmente grave, não acha? Nem se compara com uma morte e uma perfuração no pulmão! Pelo amor de Deus, Sírius! Era eu quem deveria ter morrido no lugar… no lugar de Rony…

- Harry…

Sírius se aproximou, abraçando-o novamente.

- Não pense assim, Harry. Não vou passar a mão na sua cabeça e dizer que você não fez nada de errado. Mas a culpa não foi somente sua. Você e Ronald estavam sempre aprontando por aí, irresponsáveis. O que aconteceu foi uma conseqüência desses atos. O que você tem que fazer agora é aprender com seus erros, Harry. Confio em você. Sei que vai se esforçar. Sei que a partir de agora você irá tomar atitudes mais responsáveis e sensatas. Sei que será um novo homem. Isso é o que vale. Se culpar já não basta. Não te levará a lugar algum. Tente ser forte por Hermione, sim? Ela vai precisar de você.

Harry não parecia muito satisfeito, mas quando o nome de Hermione foi pronunciado, ele se virou para olhá-la e resolveu obedecer ao padrinho. Hermione precisaria dele. E ele estaria ali.

- Nunca te agradeci – disse. – Por ter atendido tão prontamente ao meu telefonema e ter chegado a tempo de salvá-la. Pelo que eu soube, quando a ambulância chegou o carro já havia pegado fogo.

- Eu não fiz nada. Fiz o meu papel. O meu trabalho. Você que fez a maior parte, você me telefonou. Confesso que até hoje não entendi como fez isso. No chão, depois de ter sido atirado pela janela com a batida, você ainda deu conta de pegar o celular e me contatar. Não sei como deu conta, Harry. Quando chegamos e você estava lá... atirado e desacordado no chão... Achamos, por um momento, que você estava morto.

- Também não sei como consegui – Harry afirmou. – Havia muita dor… Eu não sentia quase nada do meu corpo… Apenas sabia que precisava pedir ajuda… Salvá-los…

Ele se interrompeu, colocando a mão sobre o estômago.

- Você precisa comer alguma cosia – Sírius adivinhou. – Estou dizendo desde que cheguei, mas você não me escuta. Vá. Eu fico com sua amiga no caso de ela acordar, então te chamo.

Harry ainda pareceu hesitar.

- Não sei não…

- Vá lá, Harry. Eu cuido dela. Ande. Vá comer e descansar um pouco. Estarei aqui.

- Hum… certo. Eu vou. Me avise, sim? Caso ela acorde…

- Avisarei.

Harry saiu com um último olhar para a cama de Hermione. Então Sírius suspirou, imaginando até que ponto o afilhado seria forte o suficiente para suportar tudo aquilo.

Olhou para a garota adormecida, lembrando-se de como se dedicara àquele salvamento. O quanto marcou sua vida com ele. Nunca quisera tanto que uma pessoa sobrevivesse, como quisera a vida daquela garota.

Só podia esperar que agora tudo ficasse bem.

* * *

Ae galera! Sempre botei fé nessa fic, mas mesmo assim consegui me surpreender ao colocá-la aqui no Fanfiction net! É muito bom que vocês estejam gostando! Espero poder agradá-los cada vez mais!!

E lendo as reviews que chegaram na minha caixa de e-mail achei algumas que valem a pena comentar!

**Heloisa:**_ Não posso ficar feliz por teu estômago ter revirado! ahsuhasiuhas. Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado. Em todas as minhas fics eu tento descrever ao máximo uma cena de uma forma que não fique cansativo para ler! Acho interessante, parece mais real ao leitor! E, ah, coração, concordo com você. Já escrevi tantos shippers diferentes e tudo mais, mas ninguém tira da minha cabeçinha que o six é propriedade exclusiva do nosso licantropo favorito... xP Nada melhor do que uma Sirem pra alegrar nosso dia, né? Aliás, eu tenho uma, se você se interessar, chama-se **Cães e Lobos**. ^^ Continue lendo e comentando okay? Bjokas._

_**danda jabur:** Escrevi certo? Desculpe o palavriado, mas PUTA QUE PARIU! Que comentário imenso!!! ahsiuhasiuhasuisha. Você não sabe o quanto é bom pra nós autores abrir o msn, ver a janelinha com mensagens do fanfiction net, abrir e, pimba! Encontrar um comentário desse! Nosso ego vai parar nas alturas!!! Até postei um novo capítulo, de tão empolgada! ahsiashihasi. Perder pessoas próximas... Graças a Deus isso não aconteceu comigo... Mas... Pra te animar um poquinho... aí estava, um novo capítulo, deixando claro que a Hermione não perdeu as duas pessoas... Pelo menos né? Um sofrimento a menos...! hasuihuiashiasu... A repeito da despedida, nem sei se eles vão tá em cilma de fazer agora né... hauishuiash. Que triste... Piadinha sem graça minha também... Eles já poderiam aproveitar o velório né e fazer tudo junto, já que vai ta todo mundo reunido...? hasuihsah. Que maldade..._

_*batendo na boca três vezes por brincar com coisa feia*_

_Essa te animou? É, acho que não né... =\_

_Acompanha aí nega! Fico muito feliz! Cada leitor conquistado é uma vitória pra mim! Se se interessar por ler mais alguma fic minha, entra aí no meu cadastro e dá uma olhadinha nos sumários! Quem sabe você não se interessa por uma enquanto um novo capítulo da AdR não vem, heim?? ^^_

E pra todos os outros que leram e não deixaram reviews ou deixaram e eu ainda não vi, OBRIGADA pela presença! Continuem acompanhando!!

O botãozinho verde aí debaixo tá olhando com carinha de snuffles pra vocês... Faz ele feliz e dá um clique, faz? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo quatro: Sírius Black.**

Quando Hermione voltou a abrir os olhos – isso parecia estranhamente freqüente agora – já tinha consciência de onde estava, porque estava, e desde quando. Imaginava que Harry estaria ali, já pronta para pedir desculpas por sua reação anterior, virou-se para a cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

Encontrou duas profundezas azuis ao invés de verdes.

- Olá – O dono dos olhos lhe sorriu. – Que bom que você já acordou. Como está se sentindo?

Hermione não respondeu, ocupada demais em absorver a familiaridade daquele rosto. Daqueles olhos…

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou suavemente, uma leve ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas. – Você está se sentindo bem? Quer que eu chame uma enfermeira?

- Eu… - Hermione engasgou. – Eu conheço você…?

Sírius abriu um sorriso bondoso com a insegurança da jovem. Ela perguntou se o conhecia, mas não antes de deixar claro que sabia que sim. Conhecia aquele tom de dúvida. Primeira as reticências, depois a interrogação. Auxiliada pelas sobrancelhas castanhas levemente levantadas.

- Não posso dizer que conheça – ele disse, ainda sorrindo gentil. – Não sei se você estava em condições para guardar a minha fisionomia. Mas, como meu afilhado já me alertou, você é extremamente inteligente, não me surpreenderia que se lembrasse.

Hermione ainda o encarou, confusa. Todo o medicamento que tomara não parecia colaborar para que seu cérebro desanuviasse.

- Agora no meu caso – ele continuou. – garanto que não poderia me esquecer de você. – Ele sorriu ainda mais, tentando diverti-la. – Deu um tremendo trabalho.

Sírius Black assistiu as mais diversas emoções passarem pelo rosto ainda sem cor da jovem. Confusão. Dúvida. Surpresa. Até que os olhos castanhos brilharam num sentimento tão intenso que ele teve ímpeto de desviar, mas não o fez. O sorriso no seu rosto se apagou, porque era impossível manter qualquer expressão ao vislumbrar àquela tão perfeita.

- Foi… você…

Ela perscrutou seus olhos azuis, e Sírius quase pôde sentir a familiaridade invadi-la.

Estava orgulhoso, até que assistiu as primeiras lágrimas começarem a cair. Franziu o cenho, estendendo as mãos para segurar a da garota entre as suas.

- Ei, você está bem? Por favor, não chore…

Hermione fungou.

- Você… - Um soluço impediu que ela continuasse, então respirou fundo e tentou de novo. – Foi você… Você quem me tirou daquele carro? Não foi? Você salv-vou minha vida!

Sírius voltou a sorrir, gentil, apesar de abalado pelas lágrimas. Nunca sabia muito bem o que fazer com uma mulher em prantos.

- Eu fiz o que pude, o meu trabalho. Por favor, não chore.

- Você… - Hermione respirou fundo, apertando as mãos que seguravam a sua e ainda parecendo fascinada pelos olhos azuis. – Mas você arriscou sua vida… Você me tirou de lá mesmo tendo que se arriscar daquele jeito pra isso…

- E agora você está aqui, não está? – Sírius mal tinha reparado que se aproximara tanto dela para conversar, a cada fala se inclinando mais. – Você está aqui e vai se recuperar totalmente daqui algum tempo. Eu estou aqui também, completamente saudável e inteiro. Valeu a pena, não acha?

Dessa vez o seu sorriso recebeu um outro tímido em resposta. Ele suspirou aliviado.

- Obrigada.

A palavra foi tão carregada de emoção e com um olhar tão profundo que o sorriso de Sírius sumiu novamente. Como alguém podia transmitir tanto com tão pouco?

- Nunca vou poder agradecer devidamente – ela continuou, com a falta de palavras dele. – Nem sei como fazer isso agora… Nem sei como transmitir o quando sou grata...

Sírius discordava. Se ela não estava transmitindo tudo naquele momento, não imaginava como poderia fazê-lo de outra forma.

- Descanse – conseguiu dizer, então se lembrando do afilhado. – O que eu fiz não foi nada além do meu trabalho, minha satisfação foi salvá-la, essa já é a minha recompensa.

Ele sorriu, afastando as mãos para pegar o celular e discar um número. Hermione não desviou os olhos de seu rosto, ainda sem palavras. Assistiu enquanto ele falava alguma coisa no telefone com alguém que ela não fez questão de ouvir, nem de saber quem era. Apenas o observou, encantada. Agradecida. Nunca pensou que chegaria a formar uma dívida tão grande com alguém quanto àquela que já estava em seu coração por aquele homem. Ela devia a vida a ele.

- Ele já estava vindo. Deve ter adivinhado.

Ela ouviu a voz suave, então voltou a focalizá-lo, esquecendo-se de seus pensamentos.

- Quem? – perguntou confusa.

Sírius piscou. Tivera certeza de que ela prestara atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia ao telefone. Não seria por isso que ela lhe encarara daquela forma?

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um Harry sem fôlego entrou no quarto.

- Hermione! – exclamou, baixinho, já que uma enfermeira lhe seguira carrancuda ao vê-lo correr. – Como você está, heim?

Ela olhou de Sírius para ele.

- Estou… bem. Acho. Não estou mais com tanta dor, só um pouco dormente.

- Logo passa, querida – A enfermeira se meteu, mexendo em alguma coisa que ela não conseguia ver. – Logo o doutor virá visitá-la para ver como está. Provavelmente você será transferida para o quarto logo de manhã.

Ela sorriu-lhe docemente, mas Hermione distraiu-se mais com o sorriso de Sírius, por isso nem a viu.

- Hermione… - Harry reparou, então chamou sua atenção. – Você já conheceu o meu padrinho, Sírius Black?


	5. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"

**N/A da fic Amor de Resgate: **Eu tinha que comentar aqui porque vi o comentário de vcs e achei muito lindinho. xD **enilapoltergeist**, concordo com vc e com a Heloisa! Tanto que tenho duas fics dos dois (uma delas, Cordas Partidas, ainda não está postada aqui). E Danda, nem esquenta, todo o comentário é ótimo! (Vê se vai dormir, heim?) xD Logo vou postar pra vocês, ok? Bjinhos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo Cinco: Se recuperando**

Hermione arregalou os olhos para Harry, olhando em seguida e não pela primeira vez para Sírius.

- Sírius? _O_ Sírius? Padrinho de Harry?

Sírius voltou a apertar sua mão, dessa vez como se fosse cumprimentá-la, um sorriso torto e quase malicioso nos lábios.

- Esqueci de me apresentar, não é? Prazer. _O Sírius Black_. Padrinho de Harry. E você é Hermione, né?

Certa de que fazia um papel de boba com aquela boba aberta, Hermione fechou-a.

- Isso é… Incrível! – conseguiu dizer.

- Pois é – Harry sorriu. – Depois nós lhe contamos a história… Só que agora tem visita pra você… Eu e sírius vamos sair para que eles possam entrar.

- Visita? – Hermione sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco. – Quem?

- Pessoas que sentiram muita a sua falta – Harry respondeu antes de lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha e se levantar. – Voltarei depois, ok?

- Tá.

Ela olhou para Sírius.

- Você também vai voltar?

Pego de surpresa pelo interesse da moça, Sírius olhou para Harry duas vezes antes de conseguir responder.

- Se… Você quiser que eu volte...

Apesar da falta de cor, era possível vislumbrar uma coloração vermelha nas bochechas de Hermione.

Ela fez apenas um aceno positivo. Sírius sorriu.

- Então voltarei.

Depois que os dois se retiraram, Hermione juntou as mãos e entrelaçou os dedos, observando os pequenos ferimentos numa delas, até que o barulho da porta abrindo novamente lhe chamou a atenção e ela ergueu os olhos para a mulher alta de cabelos castanhos e olheiras profundas que adentrava timidamente o quarto e para o homem que a seguia logo atrás.

Hermione então sorriu.

- Mamãe! Papai!

Foi difícil convencer o Sr. e a Sra. Granger de que Hermione estava bem o suficiente para sair do hospital e se recuperar na casa dos Weasley, mas não bem o suficiente para viajar de volta ao Mato Grosso com eles. Deu ainda mais trabalho para convencê-los a voltar sem ela, que ficaria em boas mãos e que eles precisavam voltar a abrir o consultório que já ficara muito tempo fechado. Por fim, Hermione se viu entrando no táxi com Harry, auxiliado por aquele par de muletas horríveis logo depois de ter se despedido mais uma vez de seus chorosos pais.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou quando ela fez uma careta.

- Não agarra muito, não – ela rosnou e Harry riu enquanto ajeitava as muletas no carro e a segurava agarrado em sua cintura.

- Não agarra, se não a Ginevra pode ficar com ciúmes. – ela alfinetou.

Harry corou na mesma hora.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, Sírius andou fofocando?

- Ah, sim. Ele me contou como você se prontificou a consolar a caçula dos Weasley assim que botou os olhos nela. – Hermoine comentou de maneira displicente enquanto era colocada com cuidado no banco e o taxista bufava impaciente.

- Pra onde?- ele perguntou assim que Harry se sentou.

- Largo Grimmauld, nº 12.

Hermione olhou-o interrogativa.

- Essa não é a casa dos Weasley.

- Bem, Hermione… - Harry hesitou. – Sírius não acha muito bom irmos para a casa deles, sabe? Quer dizer, ele… ainda estão de Luto, né…

Hermoine fez um aceno curto e rápido, sentindo aquele bolo na garganta que aparecia cada vez que a morte de Ronald era citada, se formar outra vez.

O clima brincalhão anterior se desvanecera.

- E pra onde estamos indo? – perguntou quando achou que já podia confiar em sua voz.

- Pra casa de Sírius. É onde tenho ficado nas últimas semanas. Ele queria vir te buscar, mas aquela moto que ele tem não seria muito aconselhável pra você no momento.

O sorriso que Hemrione abriu era contagiante. A palidez do seu rosto, os arranhões que já desapareceriam e as olheiras escuras, sem contar a falta de peso repentina pareciam ter desaparecido agora. Ela era novamente a Hermione Granger que Harry conheceu na escola aos 11 anos. Até o taxista desanuviou a expressão carrancuda.

- Jura? Pra mim está ótimo!

Harry também não podia deixar de sorrir.

- Sírius não se considera nenhum herói, Harmione. Ele não entende essa sua gratidão sem fim por ele… Mas está na cara que o fascina. Você sabe… Ele não costuma ser muito reconhecido por mais vidas que salve depois… Daquela suspeita infindável.

- Ele _é _um herói. O _meu_ herói. – Ela afirmou, fazendo Harry girar os olhos. – Ele trabalha muito, não é?

Hermione não assumiria, mas durante todo o tempo insuportável em que esteve no hospital, Sírius só pôde vê-la raríssimas vezes e ela sentira falta dele.

- Ah, sim. Ele tem dois empregos. Trabalha muito. Ei, senhor! – Ele gritou para o taxista. – É logo ali, você passou.

- Não tem nenhuma casa nº12 ali. Da 10 pula para a 14.

- É que fica do lado ímpar. – Harry explicou pacientemente. – Entre o 11 e o 13. É meio difícil de achar mesmo.

O motorista bufou mais uma vez. Deu a volta com o carro e parou no lugar indicado.

- São 25 pratas.

Enquanto Harry tirava o dinheiro do bolso e lhe entregava, Hermione olhou pela janela para a imensa casa mencionada. Sírius morava ali? Independentemente das dores e cansaço físico, ela sabia que seria bem cuidada.

E nas circunstâncias, seria impossível ficar mais feliz.

* * *

**danda jabur****;** nenhum comentário é um lixo. xD E entendo seu receio quanto a semelhança de Hermione com a Chô... Mas não se preocupe, vou tentar não comparar muito... Até porque, convenhamos, a Chô é única, ficar igual ela, impossível. O.o

**Srtá. Felton:** Senti tanta empolgação no seu comentário. Tá aí mais um caítulo, espero que goste. xD

**enilapoltergeist****: **Obrigada pelas palavras de carinho!!! Sou plenamente grata! Ah, vou postar cordas partidas aqui sim! Aliás, toh indo lá postar pelo menos a primeira parte! E eu também adorei escrever a 10 dias e 10 sentimentos... Além da "Enquanto a chuva caía" que veio magicamente na minha cabeça... hasuihasiuahs. Pode se sentir importante, todos vocês são, afinal essa fanfic não existiria se vocês não estivessem aqui. xD

E essa vai especialmente para a Nina G: O botãozinho verde continua ali, te encarando com olhinhos de snuffles pidão. *-*


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo seis: Grimmauld Place**

Sírius tentava arrumar um cano com defeito na pia do banheiro do primeiro quarto da casa. Ele tinha quartos de hóspedes perfeitos no andar de cima, mas Hermione não estava andando muito bem, então era melhor que ficasse embaixo até se recuperar. Descer e subir degraus não deveria ser algo muito agradável para se fazer de muletas.

Sírius esperava que Hermione se recuperasse logo. Pelo que vira, era uma boa jovem. Só o trauma já fora suficiente para pagar todos os pecados que alguém como ela poderia ter. Logo ela estaria bem, saudável e feliz.

E se mudaria para o andar de cima, junto com Harry e ele.

Até porquê, não deu pra fazer muito milagre na pia, não. Sírius estava com sua jeans completamente encharcada, assim como seu cabelo negro que insistia em escapar do elástico, quando ouviu uma série de fortes latidos vindos do portão.

- Snuffles!¹ – ele quase berrou, voltando a desligar o registro ao receber um jato de água na cara e perceber que suas melhoras não fizeram efeito algum. – São eles, Snuffles?

Pela janela mais próxima, ele escutou claramente um ganido lamurioso em resposta.

- JÁ VAI! – Dessa vez ele berrou mesmo.

Em ziguezague para evitar as poças maiores de água, Sírius seguiu os latidos, olhando o relógio para confirmar que Harry não estava adiantado. Ele é que estava atrasado. Perdido no tempo.

Como sempre.

- Sírius! Preciso da sua ajuda aq… NÃO! Sai Snuffles! Não! Não pode… Quieto! SÍRIUS!

- Já chego aí – Sírius respondeu, levando um escorregão ao correr. – Assim que me levantar – resmungou com uma careta.

Lá fora, os gritos continuavam.

- Snuffles! Não, garoto, não pode! Ela não quer brincar, sai Snuffles! SAI!

- Ah, Harry... Eu estou perdendo o equilíbrio... Tira ele de cima, por favor…

Ao ouvir a voz bem mais baixa e preocupada, Sírius levou mais dois escorregões por voltar a correr. Quando se ergueu do último, já podia ver a cena na varanda da frente.

A garota de cabelos castanhos estava segurando firmemente as muletas enquanto tentava não ceder ao peso do cachorrão negro que tinha as patas apoiadas em seus ombros e tentava lamber seu rosto. Um Harry Potter descabelado tentava em vão empurrá-lo para longe.

- Sírius! – exclamou em desespero ao avistá-lo.

- Snuffles! – Sírius chamou. – Aqui, vem! Aqui!

Com um último latido praticamente no nariz de Hermione, Snuffles voltou a se apoiar nas quatro patas e correu para o seu dono, abanando o rabo, alegre.

- Não pode, viu Snuffles? Menino mau, muito mau! – O cão latiu mais uma vez. – Eu sei, você estava dando as boas vindas pra ela, mas assim não pode, ela está doente, ouviu? – Um duplo latido agora. – É mesmo, é? Você gostou dela? Isso é bom, Snuffles, tenho certeza de que ela também gostou muito de você, mas se pular assim nela de novo ela não vai mais gostar. É isso que você quer, heim? Passar essa impressão pra ela?²

O cachorro que quase chegava a cintura de Sírius mesmo em quatro patas abaixou as orelhas e rosnou baixinho. Sírius sorriu, fazendo um carinho rápido no focinho de animal.

- Ótimo. Agora vá lá e cumprimente nossa hóspede do jeito que eu te ensinei. Diga oi, Snuffles!

Snuffles caminhou com altivez novamente, agora na direção de Hermione, que o olhou, receosa.

- Ah, tem certeza de que ele…

Mas ele latiu, interrompendo-a. Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, o cão se apoiou nas patas traseiras e com uma única pata dianteira deu um suave toque na mão sobre a muleta de Hermione.

Então abaixou-se e voltou a latir, abanando o rabo.

- Ele quer sua resposta, Hermione. – Sírius respondeu ao olhar interrogativo, sorrindo.

- Ah... Oi Snuffles?

O cão latiu uma última vez antes de se apoiar novamente nas patas traseiras e girar no mesmo lugar. Ninguém conseguiu se manter sério.

- Bom, seja bem vinda ao lar Hermione. – Sírius se aproximou e deu um beijo suave na bochecha dela. Hermione não respondeu, porque ficou temporariamente sem fala.

- Harry?

- Hey, Sírius! Acho que não foi uma boa idéia entrar com a minha chave. Devia ter esperado você para controlar a empolgação do Snuffles. Aliás, porque demorou tanto e porque está todo molhado?

- Estava tentando deixar a casa em ordem – Sírius respondeu. – Mas pelo visto, saiu pela culatra. – Ele sorriu, virando-se para Hermione. – Espero que não se importe. Prometo que vou dar um jeito nisso tudo e que conforto não vai te faltar. Aliás... Como está se sentindo? O Snuffles não te machucou, né?

- Ah, não, não, está tudo bem – ela tranqüilizou aos dois. Sírius e o cachorro, que erguera uma orelha e esperava uma resposta, como se entendesse. – Ele só estava… empolgado...

- É... Mania de Blacks... Né seu cachorrão horrível e malvado? Sorte que ela perdoou você, seu vira-lata pulguento...!

Uma série de latidos indignados respondeu a acusação.

- Meu Deus – Hermione murmurou e Sírius virou-se rapidamente pra ela. – Ele é enorme! Tem certeza de que é um cachorro e não um... sei lá, um cavalo?

Jogando a cabeça para trás, Sírius soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Todo mundo diz isso – ele se justificou. – Mas o Snuffles aqui é só o resultado vira-lata de duas raças imensas, né, Snuffles? Já andei pesquisando, muita gente diria que ele um dogue alemão puro, mas há quem diga que tem muito de labrador nele também. Eu acho que é um mistura dos dois, mas infelizmente nós não chegaremos a saber, porque ele foi abandonado ainda filhote no quarteirão de baixo. Um erro de quem o fez, porque se tornou um ótimo companheiro, não é, Snuffles?

O cão latiu antes de pular em Sírius, abanando o rabo, esperando brincar.

- Não! Snuffles! Senta!

Obediente, o animal sentou. Sírius olhou orgulhoso para Hermione.

- Viu? Ele é ótimo.

A garota riu.

- Não tenho dúvidas de que ele será uma ótima compania. Não é, Snuffles?

Ele se deitou de barriga para cima, sacudindo as patas no ar.

Sírius juntou as mãos num estralo, as esfregando logo depois numa ansiedade visível.

- Bem... Vamos, eu vou te levar pro seu quarto. A pia está com um problema, então é melhor você não usá-la por enquanto. Prometo que vou consertar em breve! Acho que quer descansar agora, certo? Foi o que eu pensei, então você pode ficar a vontade, que depois nos te chamamos pra jantar.

- O que vamos pedir hoje, Sírius? – Harry perguntou, casualmente, enquanto eles acompanhavam Hermione até o quarto que ela ocuparia, devagar, para que ninguém levasse um novo tombo. – Vamos pedir pizza?

- Não ajudaria na recuperação de Hermione que ela ficasse comendo porcarias, Harry. Hoje comeremos comida caseira.

Hary estancou no lugar, fazendo com que Sírius e Hermione o olhassem interrogativos. Confusos.

- Ah... Sírius... Por que não pedimos comida italiana então? Ou Chinesa?

Levou um segundo para que Sírius entendesse e fechasse a cara. Hermione percebeu que era a única a não entender nada e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi? Não estão tendo essa discussão por minha causa, estão? Eu como qualquer coisa, sem problema.

- Não liga não, Hermione – Sírius falou emburrado, voltando a andar. – Harry só não quer que eu contamine você com minha gororoba.

- Ah... Sírius... Nem você come sua gororoba…

Sírius bufou. Hermione sorriu. Aquela cena parecia ser bastante familiar, o que estava fazendo com que ela se sentisse mais a vontade, como se estivesse em sua própria casa.

- Pro seu governo – O bombeiro continuou carrancudo. – Remus vai vir aqui dar as boas vindas para Hermione e poupar o seu paladar. Você não precisa se preocupar com nenhuma intoxicação.

O suspiro audível de Harry fez ele fechar ainda mais a cara e Hermione abrir um sorriso bem maior. Pelo visto, o tempo que passaria ali seria muito mais interessante do que pudera imaginar. Ela já estava adorando.

* * *

¹ Tentei não copiar muito o meu Snuffles com o Snuffles da fic **Green Eyes**, uma Drarry daqui (mto boa por sinal). Mas foi praticamente impossível, pq é exatamente assim que imagino meu snuffles, um sírius Black adolescente. Pensei em colocar Padfoot, mas eu ainda quero chamar o Sírius assim na fic, então... Só restou esse nome.  
²Ah, quem gostou do Sírius falando com o cachorro como se fosse gente grande que erga a mão. o/


	8. Chapter 8

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo sete: Fama**

Hermione conhecia Remus Lupin. Ela o conheceu como professor na universidade federal de São Carlos que ela e Harry (e Rony) faziam. Pra ela, além de um homem de bom caráter e dignidade que dinheiro nenhum no mundo poderia comprar, ele era um grande professor de sociologia. Com ele, Hermione aprendeu muito. Sobre a matéria. Sobre a vida. Quando, na faculdade, descobriu ainda que ele era o melhor amigo do padrinho de Harry e fora um dos melhores amigos dos pais dele, sua admiração apenas aumentara. Por isso estava vindo com alegria para o seu casamento. Por isso fez questão de não demonstrar nem um pingo da angústia que lhe abatera desde o dia do acidente para que ele visse que não havia necessidade de fazer novamente o que ouvira Sírius comentar com Harry… Adiar o casamento. Ele não merecia. Pelo menos não por ela.

E não foi tão difícil assim fingir-se de indiferente aos traumas e dores que lhe abatiam depois que, naquele dia, ela provou três vezes da comida deliciosa que ela preparava.

- Hum, professor… Isso estava divino! Aposto que você cozinhou para sua futura mulher antes de pedi-la em casamento.

- Ah – Remus fingiu-se de desapontado enquanto Sírius e Harry riam. – Você me pegou. Descobriu meu método de sedução! E agora?

- Tomara que isso não funcione com todo mundo – Harry alfinetou, uma olhadela significativa para o padrinho. – Se não Sírius, você pode se preparar para ficar encalhado o resto da vida.

Sírius fechou a cara, enquanto os outros três se matavam de tanto rir.

- Quem é você para dizer alguma coisa, heim? – ele retrucou com um sorriso maligno. – Você lembra da última vez que tentou cozinhar alguma coisa? Quase botou fogo na minha casa! Se eu não fosse bombeiro...

Foi a vez de Harry corar e parecer rabugento enquanto os outros três riam ainda mais.

- Bem – Remus cortou a brincadeira, se levantando e levando seu prato até a pia. – Eu cozinhei, agora vocês se viram com a louça.

- Hum… Eu esqueci uma coisa na sala... daqui a pouco eu volto...

Sírius saiu praticamente correndo do cômodo.

Harry olhou desesperado pra eles.

- Eu… Vou ajudar ele... A carregar... o que quer que seja que ele esqueceu...

E também sumiu de vista.

Remus desfez sua expressão indignada para soltar um suspiro.

- Esses dois! Estou para me casar e minha mulher não vai se sentir muito atraída com a idéia de seu marido dando uma de babá para dois homens adultos e solteiros… Eles vão ter que começar a tomar juízo.

- Eu te ajudo a lavar – Hermione disse, rindo.

- Nem pensar, você precisa descansar...

- Já descansei a tarde toda. Vamos, você lava, eu enxugo.

Remus até que pensou em protestar, mas a pilha de pratos deixada na pia não o animou muito a negar ajuda. Obrigou Hermione a pelo menos se sentar que ele lhe passava a louça molhada para que ela enxugasse. Foram conversando, lavando, enxugando... Até que enfim, acabaram.

Quando os dois, aos risos, chegaram na sala e encontraram Sírius e Harry cochichando com um copo na mão, os dois se calaram instantaneamente e olharam com cara de culpa para eles.

- Oi… então… Nós já estamos indo lavar…

- Agora não precisa – Remus fez-se de bravo, enquanto ajudava Hermione a se sentar ao lado de Harry e ele ia tomar seu lugar ao lado de Sírius. – Nós dois já terminamos com tudo. Vocês deveriam se sentir envergonhados de fazer Hermione, ainda em recuperação, trabalhar.

Sírius piorou ainda mais sua cara de culpa.

- Hermione, perdão… A cozinha às vezes me assusta… Você está bem?

Ela gaguejou um pouco para responder. Era difícil. Aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos lhe dava vontade de apertá-lo.

- Vou sobreviver, eu acho – ela brincou.

O sorriso que ele abriu fez o rubor de Hermione aumentar ainda mais.

- Sírius – Remus chamou mais uma vez, dessa vez seu tom estava sério, fazendo com que todos olhassem em expectativa para ele. Remus não brincava naquele tom. Seja o que fosse que ele falaria, não era brincadeira.

- Alguém veio aqui hoje?

Harry e Sírius se entreolharam.

- Alguém... como quem?

- Digamos que… Os amigos que te visitaram na semana do acidente.

Hermione olhou a troca de olhares significativa entre os três e soube na hora que havia algo que ela não sabia. Olhou para os três para tentar adivinhar quem seria o mais fácil para lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Decidiu-se por Harry.

- Harry…?

Mais uma vez a troca de olhares que irritou profundamente.

- Se vocês não vão me contar o que está acontecendo… - ela começou, ameaçando se levantar sozinha e quase caindo com isso. Foi o que bastou para os três se aproximarem dela com expressões de preocupação.

- Estou bem – Ela respondeu a infinidade de perguntas. – Só não sou boba… Sei que há algo que eu deveria saber mas não sei.

E olhou sugestivamente para Harry, que suspirou, pedindo socorro para Remus. Porém, a surpreendendo, foi Sírius quem se levantou do sofá, pegou alguma coisa dentro de uma gaveta na estante, e lhe entregou.

- Veja você mesma, Hermione.

Ela desceu os olhos para o jornal amassado datado por 12 de novembro jogado em seu colo. Já na primeira página, encontrou uma manchete que lhe chamou a atenção:

**De ex-presidiário a super-herói. De herói a vilão.**

O já esquecido Sírius Black, livre das acusações que o mantiveram preso por 12 anos na prisão mais assustadora do país, Azkaban, virou novamente assunto de fofocas da população de São Paulo. Só que dessa vez por uma razão muito mais nobre.

Não por ter sido acusado de assassinato, não por ter sido acusado de seguidor do maior serial Killer da história do país, não por acolher em sua casa e por ser padrinho do popular Harry Potter, Garoto-que-sobreviveu desse mesmo bandido, Sírius Black se meteu em um novo escândalo, dessa vez por méritos próprios.

Foi confirmado hoje que no acidente que chocou a todos na madrugada do dia 11, causando uma morte e deixando outra vida por um fio, estavam envolvidos ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio Harry Potter e seu padrinho, Black.

Os papéis se inverteram dessa vez. Potter, claramente sob efeito de uma quantidade excessiva de álcool, era quem estava no volante. Fica a critério da justiça decidir se ele pode ou não ser acusado de responsável pela morte do amigo, Ronald Weasley, e pela quase morte de Hermione Granger. É justamente aí que entra seu padrinho, Sírius Black, hoje tentando reconstruir sua vida como bombeiro, chamado às pressas ao local do acidente e chegando a tempo de salvar a vida da jovem. Black não quis nos dar nenhuma entrevista e se negou a dizer qualquer coisa sobre o afilhado, como ele está reagindo à perda e a nova acusação. De herói a vilão. Como será que seus fãs estão se sentindo quanto a isso? Veja na página cinco depoimentos dos jovens que se intitulavam "seguidores de Potter" e depoimentos daqueles que nunca perdoaram Black por suas atitudes passadas.

Hermione terminou a leitura de má vontade e jogou o jornal para o lado, olhando para todos com um olhar indecifrável.

- O quê? – ela perguntou aos rostos curiosos. – Vocês não acham que eu vou ligar pra alguma coisa que está escrito aí, acham? Harry… Você não deu bola pro que está escrito aí, deu?

Ouviu-se três suspiros de alívio antes que Harry desse um sorriso inseguro para a amiga e não respondesse.

- Harry… Você não pode levar isso a sério. Eu não estou levando, estou? Eu não estou culpando você. Então ninguém mais deve falar nada sobre isso. Assunto encerrado,

Sírius sorriu, satisfeito com a reação da garota. Porém foi o único.

- Eles não deixarão vocês em paz. – Remus retomou. – Sei que não está acostumado a comprar jornais, Sírius. Por isso lhe trouxe este. Publicação noturna de hoje. Veja.

Foi com repulsa que Sírius pegou "O Profeta Vespertino" com a data atual na mão e o encarou.

- Página 9 – Remus instruiu.

Sírius obedeceu. Todos assistiram enquanto ele passava os olhos, indiferente, pelo jornal. Até que…

- FILHOS DA PUTA!

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por todos os comentários! Demorei, mas atualizei! Perdão pela demora! Agradecendo à **Heloisa, ****MariOldman****, Anaa (:, ****danda jabur****, ****enilapoltergeist****, Srtá. Felton, Nina G, ****Hatcherian Red Rose**, Obrigada mais uma vez! Beijinhos e continuem acompanhando!


	9. Chapter 9

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo oito: Mais reportagens**

- Nossa, Sírius! Meu ouvido, caramba!

- Mas… Mas… Isso é inadmissível! Como podem? Envolver a garota…! Isso é… Eu nem sei dizer o que isso é!

- "A garota" sou eu? – Hermione perguntou num tom de voz desinteressado que não enganou ninguém.

Os três só souberam olhá-la.

- Me deixa ver isso de novo. – E estendeu a mão.

Sírius só entregou depois de muita pressão da parte de Remus. Ainda assim, enquanto Hermione lia, cruzara os braços e parecera contrariado.

**Romance clássico na Era moderna**

_Depois de semanas do acidente "Potter x Black", como ficou conhecido, a jovem Hermione Granger até então hospitalizada teve permissão do médico para terminar o tratamento em casa. O Profeta diário acompanhou de perto esse caso, e qual não foi nossa surpresa ao constatar que o lar onde ela se trataria nada mais era do que o de seu herói, Sírius Black?_

_As pessoas especulam, as respostas não vêm, as teorias são muitas. _

_Por que ela teria ido pra lá se os pais estavam até pouco tempo aqui prontos para levá-la a qualquer momento? Inclusive, segundo nossas fontes, saíram de lá decepcionados pela escolha da jovem. Isso mesmo. Escolha. O que a teria levado a escolher ficar com Black ao invés da família? Ou até mesmo os amigos Weasley? Será que o mistério de tudo isso está mesmo onde pensamos que está? Afinal, Black arriscou a vida para salvar a dela… Isso encantaria qualquer jovem romântica._

_Já seguindo a teoria de que Hermione teria escolhido morar com Black por motivos apaixonados, a dúvida agora é se ela sabe tudo a respeito do padrinho de Potter. Saberia ela das acusações antigas, do passado sombrio e misterioso do homem que salvou sua vida e roubou seu coração? Confira logo abaixo uma fração das diversas opiniões que seguiram essa reportagem assim que divulgada na internet e escolhida a dedo para vocês._

_Rita Skeeter._

Abaixo do nome da repórter havia uma ilustração que Hermione teve que reconhecer como um trabalho muito bem feito. Era o momento que ela chegava até a casa de Sírius e ele a cumprimentava com um beijo na bochecha. O ângulo da imagem fazia tudo parecer menos apropriado do que era. Ela não perdeu mais tempo lendo a continuação daquela porcaria. Jogou o jornal para o lado, mas não teve coragem de erguer os olhos.

- Hermione?

Então era isso o que estavam dizendo? Que ela estava apaixonada pelo padrinho de Harry? Ora… Isso era… Era uma mentira… Não era?

- Eu falei, eu falei, eu falei! Mas ninguém escuta o pobre Padfoot! Deixa ela ver o jornal, deixa! Olha aí, o jeito que ela está agora! Francamente, Remus! Francamente, Harry!

- Mas, Sírius eu não falei nada!

- Taí o problema! Você tinha que ter falado! Tinha que ter me apoiado! Mas não! Ficou aí quietinho preferindo não tomar partido!

Afinal de contas ele era o padrinho de Harry. Seu melhor amigo. Nada mais justo do que ela confiar nele. O que havia de errado nisso? Oras, nada. Seus sentimentos estavam perfeitamente sob controle.

- Hermione?

Ela ergueu os olhos para Remus. Ele estava preocupado.

- Você está bem? Sírius tinha razão, não devia ter deixado você ver aquilo.

Ao ouvir o nome ela notou a ausência.

- Onde ele está? E Harry?

Remus não parecia muito seguro do que dizer. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e depois soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Hermione, você viu que Sírius não queria te mostrar o jornal. Ele não tem certeza ainda de que você sabe… Algumas coisas sobre o passado dele. Acredito que no fundo ele tivesse medo de que você se chocasse ao ser diretamente envolvida com alguém como ele. Eu não deveria tê-lo forçado, os fantasmas do passado estão sempre presentes... Agora ele está achando que você está o odiando por ter te envolvido nesses fantasmas. Harry foi atrás dele.

Hermione não tinha parado pra pensar que sua falta de reação poderia ser interpretada erroneamente pelo bombeiro.

Talvez tivesse deixado isso claro em sua expressão, pois Remus sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. Padfoot tem essa mania de se comportar feito um adolescente rebelde. Harry vai pôr juízo na cabeça dele, como sempre acontece. Depois é só você explicar pra ele que não se importa com nada do que foi dito que fica tudo certo. Isso é – ele se corrigiu, de repente sério. – Se você realmente não se importa.

Hermione tranqüilizou-o.

- É claro que não me importo. Deu pra perceber que desse jornal não sai nada que presta.

Remus riu e concordou. Os dois caíram num silêncio agradável que logo foi cortado pelo olhar insistente de Hermione na escada que dava para os quartos.

- Nem pense nisso – Remus instruiu. – Essa escada é perigosíssima pra você. E desculpe, mas eu não agüentaria te carregar até lá em cima. Sou um homem fraco graças as doenças da juventude.

Ela não precisou responder, porque Harry desceu naquele instante, a expressão de frustração evidente.

Remus mal ergueu os olhos.

- Não quis descer?

- Nem me ouviu. – Harry rosnou. – Se eu não tivesse certeza da minha idade iria jurar que ele é o afilhado e eu o padrinho! Por Deus, Sírius emburrado é pior que uma criança!

Remus suspirou, batendo as mãos nos joelhos por costume e se levantando.

- A hora que ele sentir fome ele desce, você sabe. Agora eu vou indo, está muito tarde.

- Você vai do quê?

- A pé, horas. Não vou gastar dinheiro com ônibus para andar vinte quarteirões.

- Remus, está tarde. Por que você não pega a moto do Sírius emprestada?

Remus sorriu. Harry e Hermione conheciam seu antigo professor bem o suficiente para detectar um pouco de malícia.

- Ah, sim. E Sírius iria adorar que sua motocicleta desaparecesse bem no dia de uma de suas crises temperamentais. Ele me esfolaria vivo se acordasse amanhã e não a encontrasse aí.

- Deixa que eu te levo, então – Harry prosseguiu depois de rir com Remus. – E a trago de volta. Ele não vai ligar, você fez um favor vindo até aqui, nada mais justo do que te dar uma carona.

Lupin pensou um pouco mas não pareceu encontrar nenhum motivo para recusar.

- Tudo bem, Hermione? Você liga de ficar um pouco sozinha?

- Claro que não. Vou ficar assistindo TV. Podem ir.

Assim que os dois se retiraram, ela lutou para se levantar e espiar pela janela, seguindo-os com os olhos. Pensou rápido. Olhou para a escada. Olhou para a janela. Remus e Harry estavam chegando na garagem. Sírius estava lá em cima. Remus brigava com Harry para pôr o capacete. Sírius estava lá em cima…

Ela contou mentalmente.

24 degraus.

Será que conseguiria? Sozinha?

Olhou mais uma vez para fora da janela, os dois conversavam sobre alguma coisa ao lado da motocicleta. Então era isso… Quanto tempo tinha?

Apertou as muletas com mais força do que a necessária, fazendo os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos. Contou até três e impulsionou o corpo na direção que queria.

* * *

Perdão, perdão, perdão mesmo pela demora!!! Eu ajoelho, junto as mãozinhos e olho para vocês com olhinhos de snufles para que me perdoem! Não tenho muita justificativa para esse baita desparecimento, a não sei que estive mesmo sem tempo com os vestibulares e quase não escrevi nada! Então, qdo finalmente tive tempo, tive preguiça de tirar todo o atraso!!! Sorry! Isso não vai acontecer de novo! Vou atualizar com bastante frequencia de agora em diante!

Obrigada a todos que leram, eu não vou citar nomes pq não toh conseguindo ler as reviews! (bosta!) Assim que ler faço os devidos agradecimentos!!! Bjos bem melecados de baba do snufles pra todo mundo! xP


	10. Chapter 10

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Autora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo nove: Falando francamente. Ou quase.**

Parou um pouco para tentar limpar o suor que escorria da testa. Tentou não olhar para baixo. O barulho da moto partindo parecia ter soado há épocas! Nunca viu uma escada tão interminável!

Faltam três… apenas três… É rapidinho…

Ela subiu mais um… Quase se arrependeu, mas era mais fácil subir os outros dois do que descer tudo de novo…

Mais um… Que vertigem!

Subiu o último e encontrou um empecilho que não estava em seus planos e que tampouco chegou a saber o que era, porque suas forças se esgotaram naquele instante e sua visão escureceu ao mesmo tempo em que dois braços firmes a impedia de rolar escada abaixo.

- Her…Hermione? – Sírius exclamou surpreso e assustado. O que ela estava fazendo ali em cima? Sozinha? E onde estava Harry e Remus nessas horas para olhá-la? Não como se ela precisasse de uma babá, mas… Sim, ela precisava de uma babá, ora essa! Afinal, não estaria ali em cima sozinha…! Por Deus, se ele não estivesse ali…!

- Droga! – E tudo por que ele inventara de se magoar com a reação da garota! O que ele esperava afinal? Que ela adorasse a idéia de ser romanticamente ligada a ele? Quem gostaria? As mulheres normalmente fugiam dele assim que sabia quem era! Se tivesse ficado lá embaixo o tempo todo ela não teria saído de suas vistas!

Sírius olhou ainda para trás da garota em seus braços e assistiu uma das muletas que ela trazia consigo chegar ao chão. Suspirou audivelmente. Que perigo… Jesus… Se não tivesse chegado a tempo… Se não tivesse resolvido descer um pouco para pegar algo para comer…

Segurou-a melhor no colo e levou-a até o quarto mais próximo que era de Harry. Trancado. Lamentando ter um afilhado tão propenso à privacidade, Sírius tentou endireitá-la melhor e a carregou até o seu quarto que era bem no fim do corredor. Ou ele estava mesmo com muita fome ou Hermione estava mais pesada do que da última vez.

Provavelmente era ele quem estava fora de forma mesmo. Hermione ainda não tinha recuperado todo o peso que perdera enquanto estava internada. Era hora de voltar pra academia…

- Hermione? – chamou-a assim que a colocou sobre a cama. – Hermione.

Frustrado ele fez alguma checagens rápidas para se garantir de que não fora nada mais que um cansaço repentino e só se aquietou quando ela voltou a respirar normalmente e a dar sinais de que acordaria.

- Ai.

- Onde dói? – Sírius imediatamente estava ao lado dela.

- Ah – Hermione corou apesar da palidez ao adivinhar a situação. – Tudo um pouco... Mas eu estou bem.

- Tome isso. É apenas soro. Você deve ter se esforçado muito pra subir aquela escada. Vai ter que tomar sempre que tiver sede, no mínimo.

Hermione só conseguiu obedecer quando ele a ajudou. Seus membros estavam todos doloridos. Ela parecia ter corrido uma maratona.

- É hora de se explicar.

Ai, droga. Por que ela estava sempre nessas situações? Que merda.

- Desculpe – pediu timidamente, sem encará-lo.

Ouviu o suspiro alto de Sírius e sentiu a cama se mexer. Olhou de relance vendo que ele se sentava ao seu lado e descansava a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Estavam lado a lado.

- Hermione, você esperou Remus e Harry saírem pra subir até aqui. Isso não foi a toa. Quer conversar comigo sem que eles escutem? Estamos sozinhos aqui agora, então você pode aproveitar.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido e sensível, mas aquelas palavras de Sírius chegaram ao seu cérebro com um significado diferente. Meu Deus, o que estava havendo com ela?

- Hermione? – A voz dele voltou a soar preocupado. – Você está bem?

- Sim… Quer dizer, não. Estou com um pouco de dor, acho que bati em algum lugar – Ela aproveitou o embalo para contar uma dor que ela realmente sentia desde que acordara, e que estava ficando cada vez pior.

Sírius engatinhou sobre a cama até chegar na direção da cintura de Hermione. Ela corou profundamente ao imaginar a nova pergunta… Devia ter ficado quieta!

- Onde dói?

Hum. Se ela falasse o que ele faria? Daria-lhe um analgésico, certo? Ele não tocaria nela, não é? Seria… Constrangedor demais.

Sírius viu a hesitação dela. Estava começando a ficar impaciente quando se lembrou da forma que ele a pegou no colo quando caía, da forma que ele a carregou e da hora que trombou com tudo na porta do quarto de Harry, achando que estava aberta.

Sorriu ao perceber o motivo da insegurança.

- Dói aqui? – perguntou. Hermione deu um pulo ao sentir suas mãos pesadas sobre sua costela, mais pela surpresa e pelo choque. Quando Sírius mudou o lugar que apertava, aí sim seu pulo foi de dor.

- Desculpe. Acho que a culpa é minha, trombei com você no colo lá na porta do outro quarto. Acho que é apenas isso. Pelo menos espero.

As mãos dele voltaram a apertar seu corpo, dessa vez com mais cuidado. Hermione mordeu os lábios depois de ter soltado um gemido de dor que ela poderia ter evitado.

- Hum... Sei não, Hermione. Dói muito? Não é melhor irmos ao hospital? Não se esqueça de que você sofreu uma recuperação muito sensível nessa parte do corpo…

- Relaxa, Sírius. Eu estou bem.

Sírius não ficou contente.

- Vou dar uma olhada nisso, pelo menos.

Ela até que não queria perguntar, mas a sua blusa sendo levantada até as costelas a fez impedi-lo com as bochechas coradas e uma exclamação surpresa.

Ele girou os olhos.

- Por Deus, Hermione. Não vou arrancar sua roupa. Sossegue.

Ela corou ainda mais, porém, não teve outra alternativa a não ser deixá-lo continuar. Seria patético e infantil demais se não o fizesse.

Mas os dedos quentes de Sírius cutucando suas costelas ao invés de serem incômodos estavam lhe causando uma reação um pouco estranha.

Ela precisava se distrair.

- Sírius. Eu subi aqui pra falar com você... Precisava... esclarecer umas coisas....

- Não se preocupe... Dói aqui? Tem uma marca roxa... Acho que é pela batida mesmo... Mas você não deveria ter subido, foi uma atitude irresponsável essa sua.

- Tinha que falar com você! Que outra forma eu teria?

- Não seja dramática. Você sabe que não precisa me esclarecer nada… É impressão minha ou sua costela está inchada?

- Não sei, não estou vendo. Deixe minha costela, Sírius,.ela nem está doendo tanto. AI!

- Você é muito teimosa. Eu estou preocupado com sua saúde.

- Não sou mais teimosa que você. – Ele não a deixaria falar? Ótimo, então. Sem rodeios. – Se fosse eu conseguiria fazer você acreditar que não ligo a mínima para o que estava escrito naquele jornal e que interpretou mal minha reação.

As mãos de Sírius congelaram sobre seu estômago. Um brilho opaco surgiu, fazendo com que ele parecesse mais velho, cansado, e sombrio com a frágil luz daquele cômodo.

- Você não tem que se explicar. Acredite, eu compreendo você. Isso não vai atrapalhar na nossa convivência.

Por um momento insano Hermione congelou no lugar, mil pensamentos passando na sua cabeça. Quando ele disse que compreendia... Que não atrapalharia na convivência dos dois... Ele estava se referindo a quê? Que loucura, Hermione! Deixa de ser tonta! É claro que ele estava referindo ao _asco_ que ele acreditava que ela tinha!

_Só_ isso.

- Sírius, por Deus, você entendeu tudo errado. É você o dramático aqui, não eu. Eu fiquei chocada com a notícia.... Quer dizer, é isso então o que as pessoas estão dizendo de nós? Que estamos tendo algum caso? Eles nos pintaram como… Sei lá, dois tarados amantes. Sequer citaram que Harry estava morando junto com a gente! Não tem nada a ver com você, Sírius, eu só não estou acostumada a ser... Interpretada assim.

Para sua surpresa, Sírius riu.

- Você vai ter que superar isso enquanto estiver aqui, Hermione. Entenda, nós te metemos numa grande confusão. Harry até hoje é perseguido pelos mais diversos jornais, uma celebridade muito maior do que muitas por aí. Eu, não posso dizer que seja o alvo favorito deles, mas sempre que há alguma coisa que caiu na boca do povo e que podem me relacionar a isso, já viu…

- Eu sei, fui amiga de Harry por anos, acompanhei ele aprender a lidar com isso... Foi apenas um choque inicial, Sírius... Se você tivesse esperado…

- Ok. Está tudo bem. Eu sou assim mesmo, Hermione. Impulsivo. Perdão. Estou agindo com a cabeça agora, viu?

Os olhos se encontraram de uma forma intensa. Havia um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios de Sírius que fazia algo queimar no coração dela. Por Deus, a gratidão que sentia por aquele homem era tão intensa! Tão forte! Ele era o seu _herói_! O seu príncipe encantado! O seu…

PAM!

Hermione deu um sobressalto, mas Sírius apenas ergueu os olhos para a porta que se abrira com violência. Um Harry Potter descabelado paralisou no lugar ao visualizar a cena que encontrava. Entrara ali para avisar o padrinho emburrado de que Hermione simplesmente sumira, e o que encontrara? Ele numa posição muito íntima com sua melhor amiga _doente_ deitada em sua cama!

Ele corou absurdamente. Incontrolavelmente. Tanto que fiz Sírius cair na gargalhada e Hermione acompanhá-lo.

- Você está lendo muito Rita Skeeter, Harry.

Harry só se tocou do que estava acontecendo de verdade quando, rindo, Sírius acabou perdendo o controle das mãos e apertando demais o local dolorido da garota.

- Aí! Sírius! Isso doeu.

- Desculpa, o Harry fez com que eu me descontrolasse... Vou pegar uma pomada pra você.

- Você passou mal, Hermione?

Ela corou.

- Não... Eu tentei subir a escada pra falar com Sírius.

- Você o QUÊ?!

- Poupe o sermão. Sírius já cumpriu essa parte.

Harry virou-se para o padrinho, indignado. Ele fez um sinal para deixar pra lá que depois explicava.

- Vou dormir com você hoje. Já que Hermione está aqui em cima é melhor que fique no meu quarto onde terá mais conforto. Amanhã vou tentar arrumar aquele banheiro de novo. Tudo bem?

Prestando mais atenção, Sírius percebeu que ele ainda estava corado e que, se tivesse parado pra notar antes, já havia uma coloração vermelha nas bochechas dele e uma inquietação assim que adentrara o quarto.

- Foi levar Remus? – rondou. – Você demorou.

Pimba. Ele corou de novo.

- É... Apareceram uns imprevistos.

Hermione também pareceu curiosa.

- Remus não disse que morava perto? Você demorou mesmo.

- Nós… Ficamos… Conversando e eu perdi a hora. Desculpe.

Com as faces queimando, ele veio dar um beijo de boa noite pra Hermione e saiu depressa do quarto.

- Ele está estranho. – Ela concluiu, olhando interrogativa para Sírius. – Você não achou?

Sírius deu de ombros, deixando o assunto pra lá, mas ela não se deixou enganar, apenas fingiu que não estava interessada.

- Eu não quero incomodar…

- Você não vai. É melhor que fique aqui mesmo, é mais confortável, e o banheiro é pertinho. Bem… Acho que tem tudo que você precisa acessível. Travesseiros, cobertas… Quer que eu traga alguma roupa lá de baixo pra você?

Ela tentou não corar ao imaginá-lo abrindo sua mala e pegando um par de camisolas.

- Hum... Se puder trazer a minha bolsa...

- Trarei. Já volto.

Ao voltar, Sírius imitou os gestos de Harry, lhe dando um beijo rápido na testa e fazendo com que ela corasse profundamente, depois saiu, pedindo que ela gritasse se precisasse dele. Hermione suspirou, absolutamente cansada, só querendo fechar os olhos e dormir. Trocou-se o mais rápido que conseguia, com pouco de dificuldade (seria humilhante demais pedir ajuda até pra isso, certo?) embolou-se nas cobertas quentes e girou de lado, sentindo uma fragância suave vinda de um travesseiro que, apesar de limpo, ainda não escondia o shampoo de Black.

E foi com esse perfume a invadindo que ela adormeceu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo dez: Desembucha, Harry.**

- Ela já dormiu?

- Provavelmente. Foi um dia longo pra ela. Mas o senhor faça o favor de sair deste computador que eu quero conversar com você.

- Ih… Sírius, nem vai dar, to falando com uma galera lá de São Carlos…

- Ou você desliga agora ou eu vou até aí fazer isso pra nós dois.

Harrry fechou a cara. Da última vez que Sírius tentara desligar o seu computador lhe custou uma placa mãe queimada.

- Já sei. Você está bravo por eu ter saído e deixado Hermione sozinha. Me desculpe, Sírius, ela não costuma agir assim. Nunca pensei que poderia fazer algo do gênero. Não farei mais isso, certo?

- Ótimo. Agora desliga essa porra que eu ainda quero falar com você.

- Ai. Meu. Deus. Pronto, Sírius! Está desligado! Pode falar!

- Senta.

- Estou sentado.

- Aqui do meu lado!

- Sírius, tem certeza de que está bem?

- Harry… - Sírius suspirou. – O que aconteceu quando você foi levar Remus?

Harry corou novamente. Ah, sim… Ele estava certo, então. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

- Tonks estava lá.

- Não vejo nada demais na noiva de Moony o esperar na casa dele. Eles vão se casar, lembrado?

Harry corou ainda mais.

- É que… ela não estava sozinha.

Sírius ainda o encarou por um minuto inteiro.

- Harry, desembucha logo, por favor!

Harry suspirou espalhafatosamente.

- Ginny estava com ela.

- Ah… Agora eu estou entendendo.

- Não, acho que você não está entendendo.

- Não?

- Não.

- Então me explica.

O rapaz tirou os óculos e se jogou na cama.

- Nós ficamos.

- Fiu-fiu! – foi a reação de um embasbacado Sírius Black. – Mais já? No meu tempo as coisas eram um pouco mais devagar!

- Sírius… Ela… Ela é linda. É meiga, é educada, inteligente…

- Gostosa.

- Gos… Sírius!

- Há-Há! É aí que está o problema? Você prefere as mais magrinhas? Ou as mais cheinhas?

Harry bufou.

- Você está tirando o sarro de mim.

- Que isso! Estou apenas tentando te entender.

Um minuto inteiro se passou. Até que…

- Eu gosto dela.

- Ihhh! – Sírius se jogou na cama ao lado de Harry. – Você não gosta dela. – concluiu. – O que aconteceu? Não rolou aquele clima? Foi sem graça? Sem tesão?

- Por Deus, Sírius, pare de falar assim! Acontece que… É estranho... Me sinto bem com ela é tudo que eu quero, sabe? Mas alguma coisa fez… a perfeição que deveria ser o momento, não existir, está me acompanhando?

- Desembucha.

- Bom… Quer dizer, por mais que eu queira isso, sinto… sinto dentro de mim que… é errado, Sírius.

- Eu entendo. Você está procurando nela o amigo que você perdeu, Harry. Temi isso no momento em que percebi a proximidade de vocês dois. Dentre todos os Weasley, Ginny é a que mais se parece com Ronald. Na aparência, no humor, na personalidade… Você está vendo nela seu melhor amigo, não uma futura namorada.

- Sírius… Mesmo assim… Eu… Tem alguma coisa errada comigo, Padfoot! – Harry despejou de uma vez.

- É claro que não tem. Diga-me, Harry, você não sentiu nada? Absolutamente nada?

- Nada. Tudo o que eu pensei ao beijá-la era o quanto aquilo parecia errado, eu quis me afastar e voltar para casa.

Era estranho. Homem é homem, independentemente do amor, do coração, da razão… Um homem com o coração solitário quando tem uma mulher bonita e atraente nos braços, se sente envolvido. Deseja mais… Até ele, nos poucos minutos em que ele tocava Hermione… Mas isso era melhor deixar pra lá.

- Você já ficou com outras mulheres antes, certo?

Harry corou absurdamente agora com a insinuação do padrinho.

- Claro que já!

- Então. Não tem nada errado com você. Só o que você não quer é machucá-la por ser uma pessoa especial. Se fosse com outra mulher qualquer, provavelmente não se importaria. Não pode julgar que há algo errado com você apenas por ter um coração, Harry. Dê tempo ao tempo, ok?

Ele sorriu, inseguro.

- Ok. Obrigada, Sírius.

- De nada – respondeu ele bocejando e se virando de lado na cama. – Agora vou dormir. Se ocupar a cama toda é só me dar um empurrão. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Sírius.

Assim que Harry teve a certeza que o padrinho realmente adormecera, ele se levantou, ligou o monitor que foi a única coisa que desligara para calar o padrinho, e digitou uma palavra na caixa de texto do Google. Parou o dedo na tecla enter, mas pensou melhor. Já estava apagando a palavra quando voltou a olhar para o lugar onde Sírius dormia. O que o padrinho diria se o visse fazendo o que ele estava pensando em fazer?

Ele o compreenderia, sem dúvida.

Será?

Sem pensar duas vezes, seu dedo escorregou sobre a tecla.

Leu rapidamente alguns dos anúncios que apareceram na tecla, e sentindo asco de si mesmo, clicou em uma que parecia lhe dar a resposta que ele queria.

Uma página cor de rosa se abriu e ele esperou impaciente enquanto ela carregava. Sufocou o grito que ia dar quando dois homens pelados apareceram na tela e a fechou rapidamente. Suspirou de alívio por ter achado aquilo repugnante e com um pouco mais de confiança digitou mais duas palavras na caixa do Google. Escolheu um link e clicou. Bastou assistir ao novo vídeo por 30 segundos que já conseguiu sentir os efeitos positivos que eles lhe causavam

Foi bem mais tranqüilo então que ele desligou o computador de verdade e foi tomar um banho.

Não precisava se preocupar. Tornou-se óbvio que a única razão por não sentir nada naquele quarteirão escuro com Ginny em seus braços era a veracidade das palavras do padrinho. Ele poderia estar vendo em Ginny o melhor amigo cuja perda se sentia culpado, e a julgar pela falta de entusiasmo da garota também, ela estava buscando o irmão na pessoa mais próxima dele em vida.

Tentaria de novo com Ginny. Mais pra frente. Quando seus corações se curassem das perdas.

Ufa!

* * *

Sorry, a vida tá difícil! Tá difícil arrumar tempo pra continuar, mas eu vou. _Eu vou. _Odeio quando começo a ler uma fic e o autor a abandona, por isso não vou abandonar vocês nem nenhuma outra fic que esteja sem fim aqui no fanfiction net. É questão de honra agora, _eu vou terminar_.

Bejinhos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo onze: Sonserinos envolvidos?**

(Observação_:_ _Eu havia decidido converter essa fic num slash também, já para aproveitar o embalo, mas devido a falta de entusiasmo que recebi com essa notícia, resolvi deixar do jeito que estava, não é justo, afinal, decidir de uma hora pra outra mudar o rumo de uma história, por mais coadjuvantes que os personagens envolvidas na mudança sejam. Peço desculpas por qualquer transtorno que isso tenha causado. Não sei o que farei com os personagens que acreditava "gays", mas se fizer algo, sem dúvida será apenas uma suave insinuação que pouquíssimos de vocês vão chegar a notar. Resumidamente: homofóbicos, não há razão para pânico!_

O barulho da moto assustou o rapaz moreno, que se tropeçou nos próprios pés.

- Que figura engraçada. Não parece aquela moto esquisita do seu primo?

- Black? Pois é, parece. Blaize, se for alguém que eu conheço e ele ter me reconhecido, você vai me pagar caro! Nunca mais te trago comigo, você não sabe levar algo a sério!

- Calma, Draco. Afinal de contas ele nem olhou na nossa direção.

Draco não gostou do sorrisinho do amigo e bufou impaciente.

- Vamos embora daqui, Blaize… Tonks pelo visto ainda vai demorar com o Lupin, outra hora eu a procuro. E lembre-se, nem uma palavra sobre termos vindo até aqui. Lucius morreria se soubesse. Vamos.

Os dois entraram novamente no carro de Blaize, estacionado há meio quarteirão da casa de Lupim, até onde eles haviam seguido Nimphadora Tonks e Draco hesitara quanto a se manifestar.

- Se você…

- Nem mais uma palavra, Blaize.

- Pra que tudo isso, Draco? Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Esquecemos isso. Pronto. Podemos voltar a ser amigos?

- Não enquanto você continuar a usar isto - Draco suspirou, apontando para o embrulho que sumia no bolso de Blaize. Ele não disse nada além de um "tchau" quando finalmente chegaram em silêncio na Mansão Malfoy. Não o convidou para entrar. Não o agradeceu. Simplesmente fechou a porta do carro, entrou em casa e se trancou no quarto, ligando o computador para tentar se distrair.

Ultimamente andava irritado demais. Mais do que o comum. Seus amigos só sabiam incomodá-lo, seus pais mais enchiam o saco que traziam algum benefício. Aliás, Draco só continuava morando com eles por sua mãe... ele amava sua mãe, acima de tudo.

Já seu pai...

Bem, passou da época em que ele faria de tudo para agradá-lo, ou que a palavra dele valia alguma coisa para Draco.

As vezes poderia estar tão irritado por causa do casamento próximo de sua prima, Tonks. Ele gostava muito dela. Ultimamente pegara um carinho muito grande, uma aproximação incomum pela prima renegada da família. Aliás, muita coisa mudara desde que Draco deixara de acreditar nas coisas horríveis que sua família julgava certas.

Muita coisa. O jornal "**De ex-presidiário a super-herói. De herói a vilão", **aberto na página cinco, sobre sua cama, era uma prova viva disso.

Rapidamente ele digitou algumas palavras no computador e uma página se abriu. Passou os olhos pela lista rapidamente, e clicou num dos tópicos, nomeado como "Amor de Resgate", o fútil e irritante apelido que eles usavam para se referir ao acidente que envolvia Granger, Potter e Black. E do coitado do Weasley ninguém se lembrava, é claro.

Pessoalmente, Draco achava essa história do acidente muito estranha. Esse tal de Harry Potter era claramente muito idiota, estúpido, infantil e irresponsável, isso era óbvio. Draco nunca gostara de gente metido a herói. Também não ia muito com a cara de seu primo, Black. Era outro crianção idiota.

E esse era um dos motivos que o levava a abrir uma nova página e começar a escrever avidamente uma nova crtica, disposto a virar a noite se fosse preciso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo doze: Amor de Resgate**

_N/A: Alguns palavrões nesse capítulo. Menores, por favor, tapem os "ouvidos"._

Ela não queria abrir os olhos, estava confortável demais... O perfume que chegava até suas narinas aquecia alguma coisa dentro de si. Ela ficaria ali o dia inteiro...

- Inferno, inferno... Droga, droga, droga...! Harry, caralho, ajuda aqui!

Seu cérebro despertou na hora e enviou a comanda para seu corpo que imediatamente reagiu. Abriu os olhos e tentou levantar rapidamente, o que acabou causando uma dor incrível em suas costelas.

Hermione nem percebeu que tinha gritado. De repente os dois – Harry e Sírius – estavam sobre ela perguntando se tudo estava bem enquanto ela repetia que sim.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou quando eles lhe deram um pouco de espaço.

- Sírius vai levar Snufles pra correr, só que ele não sabe onde enfiou a coleira.

- Foi você o último a levá-lo para passear, não eu! Você sumiu com ela, por isso faça o favor de achá-la!

- Sírius…

- Se não achar, vai levá-lo no colo!

- Grande exercício que ele fará assim, não é?

- Foda-se. Droga, desculpa Hermione. Força do hábito.

Ela não respondeu nada, achando graça no nervosismo do homem e na discussão que se seguiu entre os dois. Coisas como "foi você, não discuta!" ou "você que nunca sabe onde enfia as coisas".

Os dois ainda discutiam quando ela olhou para o animal que lambia sua mão pedindo carinho. Ela passou os dedos por entre os pelos espessos do pescoço enquanto Snufles fechava os olhos, tombando a cabeça na sua mão afim de maior contato. Então ela começou a rir.

- Hermione?

Sírius e Harry interromperam confusos a sua discussão, observando a jovem rir sem nenhum motivo aparente.

- Acho que Snufles é mais esperto que vocês dois juntos. Não é Snufles?

- Por quê? – perguntaram juntos.

- Snufles está louco para passear. Enquanto vocês perdem tempo discutindo, ele já está pronto. A coleira está no pescoço dele.

Ela acreditou que isso iria acalmá-los, mas teve a reação contrária. Assim que os dois confirmaram o que ela havia dito, começaram uma nova discussão baseada em "Nem pra tirar a coleira do coitado", "Eu disse que o último que o levou para passear foi você não eu!

Hermione girou os olhos, Snufles ainda esperou por algum tempo, mas ficou impaciente e soltou um latido forte, chamando a atenção de seu dono.

- Ora, ora… É melhor levar essa peste pra passear antes que ele resolva quebrar a casa com a energia acumulada que ele tem. Depois nós conversamos sobre sua falta de cuidado, Harry. E Hermione, pode voltar a dormir, ainda é cedo, desculpe ter te acordado, e desculpe ter falado tanto palavrão também. Aliás, vou dar uma passada em Hogwarts para ver como andam as coisas.

Sírius se retirou do aposento fazendo Hermione se perguntar porque ele não poderia dar-lhe um beijo de despedida como na noite anterior.

Balançou a cabeça, confusa, e encarou Harry a ponto de vê-lo dar um bocejo.

- Que horas são? – lembrou-se de perguntar.

- Quatro e meia. – Novo bocejo.

- Nossa! Sírius acorda cedo assim?

- Todos os dias. De domingo a domingo. Coisa de bombeiro, acho.

- E o que é… Hogwarts?

- Eu cheguei a te falar que Sírius tem dois empregos? Ele é instrutor de uma academia gigante aqui da cidade. Qualquer dia nós vamos até lá. Tem até uma fisioterapeuta que Sírius acredita que vai ser bom você vi-visitar.

A frase foi interrompida por um novo bocejo.

- _Você_ não parece acordar cedo todos os dias, não é, Harry?

- Na verdade não – Harry respondeu sorrindo. - Mas Sírius dormiu no meu quarto, e você não vai acreditar em quanto barulho ele faz.

- Acredito. Ele não foi exatamente discreto agora há pouco.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, lembrando-se do episódio desastrado de Sírius. Hermione percebeu que apesar do sorriso havia um clima esquisito entre eles, pesado, e soube no mesmo instante que o fantasma de Ronald Weasley ainda assombraria suas vidas. A culpa, o sofrimento, a falta que ele fazia. Hermione tentava descobrir se algum dia eles conseguiriam voltar a amizade que sempre tiveram, mesmo agora, quando o trio tornara-se uma triste dupla.

- Você pode voltar a dormir, Harry. Está com cara de quem precisa mesmo de um descanso.

- Você não se importaria? Estou mesmo cansado. Sírius se mexe demais, não consegui dormir direito. Você também pode voltar a dormir.

- Ah, não. Agora que estou acordada não acho que seria capaz de dormir de novo. Mas tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer, você pode me emprestar seu computador?

- Claro, Hermione. Vem, eu te levo até lá.

- Preciso da minha escova de dentes também.

- Já está no banheiro. Não se preocupe.

- Não se preocupe você, eu consigo me virar agora, pode voltar a dormir.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Tudo bem então. Vou estar no quarto de Sírius. Qualquer coisa é só me gritar.

Assim que foi deixada a sós, a primeira coisa que fez foi ler e responder as centenas de e-mails não lidos na sua caixa de entrada. Pessoas de todos os cantos, algumas que não via há muito tempo, informavam sua tristeza pelo que tinha acontecido, desejavam melhoras do fundo do coração e pediam para que ela entrasse em contato assim que pudesse, para tranqüilizá-los.

Havia até a mensagem de uma vizinha de infância que há muito não via. Ela, como todos os outros, dizia o quanto ficara assustada com a notícia e que desejava que ela melhorasse logo. No fim de sua mensagem ainda, tinha algo que chamou a atenção de Hermione. Era um link de um site intitulado "Amor de Resgate", feito exclusivamente para aqueles que acompanharam a história do acidente e tinha alguma opinião para expor.

Curiosíssima e até mesmo espantada ao ver o número de visitantes do site, Hermione clicou ali.

Havia uma coluna com títulos de críticas que ela ficou curiosíssima em ler, mas a pequena janela no canto direito que não parava de se mover conseguiu sua total atenção. Ela clicou para que a janela aumentasse e uma pequena tela pedindo para colocar seu _login_ apareceu.

Pensando rápido, escreveu "S2MimiS2", inventou uma senha qualquer e deu enter. Colocar seu próprio nome era arriscado demais, ela não seria tão tola.

Tentou acompanhar a conversa que rolava rapidamente.

**BiRd ReD** diz: deixa de ser besta cara tu ta no lugar errado

**AnjO.O** diz: ele ta querendo moral. Alguém dá um real pra ele.

**Gatynha^_-** diz: Estou bem sim e você?

***BlackS2Granger*** diz: Olá S2MimiS2.

**Salazar** diz: Ninguém ta te perguntando nada Bird. Cala a boca.

**_-_CeF|sO** diz: Que bagunça, vcs não sabem conversar decentemente.

**ToDo_PoderoSo** diz: melhor agora gatynha quer conversar em particular

**S2MimiS2**: Oi. O que está havendo aqui?

**AnjO.O** diz: cara, larga a mão, esse é um chat para trocar opiniões, n vem com grosseria pro nosso lado naum!

**AnjO.O** diz: Oi mimi. Apelido legal.

**Gatynha^_-** diz: hehe... vc sempre tem essas cantadas bobas todo poderoso?

**BiRd ReD** diz: cala a boca vc maluco larga de ser trouxa!

**_-_CeF|sO** diz: Abandona Gatynha, ele nem sabe escrever direito. Não vai te dar futuro.

**Salazar **diz: Boa noite mimi.

**ToDo_PoderoSo** diz: e ae mimi seja bem vinda gata.

**Salazar **diz: Trouxa é a senhora sua mãe! E eu não disse nenhuma mentira, disse?

**S2MimiS2 **diz**: **Valeu, é mais fácil de decorar.Parece que eu interrompi alguma discussão aí.

**Salazar diz**: Repito quantas vezes quiser que esse acidente está dando polemica porque pessoas como vcs não tem nada melhor pra fazer e ficam aqui batendo papo. Se o inútil do Potter não estivesse envolvido, ng ia querer falar sobre isso!

***BlackS2Granger* diz: **mimi num liga naum esse idiota aí só fala besteira. Rapazes, temos visitas, comportem-se!

**ToDo_PoderoSo** diz: ih mano... qualé... naum atrapalha meu pega naum falo?

**Gatynha^_-** diz: escrever naum sabe... mas vamos ver se tem "a pegada"

**BiRd ReD** diz: pelo menos dessa vez ele usou o ponto de interrogação.

**AnjO.O** diz: Estou avisando cara, ou vc se controla, ou como moderador da AR vou ter que expulsar você. Não precisa partir pra ignorância.

**_-_CeF|sO** diz: Pessoas como nós? Você está no mesmo lugar, não está?

**S2MimiS2 **diz**: **Não se preocupe *BlackS2Granger*. Só não entendi seu nick. Você acha que o Black e a Granger tem alguma coisa?

**Salazar **diz: Esse não é um chat para opiniões? Estou dando a minha. Pensa, tantas pessoas morrem por aí e quantas delas caem na mídia? Isso tudo é pq Black e Potter estão envolvidos. Se eles fossem dois pobretões desconhecidos não teria dado nisso tudo.

**ToDo_PoderoSo** diz: ora q quizer esprimentar gata toh aki pra isso

**Salazar **diz: é diferente Cefiso. Não fico por aí batendo palminhas a cada vez que black e granger aparecem no jornal.

***BlackS2Granger* **diz: Como assim Mimi? Em que planeta você vive? É claro que há alguma coisa no ar entre esses dois!

**BiRd ReD** diz: Meu Deus, gente! Quanta má digitação! Vc está escrevendo em códigos, Todo Poderoso?

**Gatynha^_-** diz: É verdade mimi... eles tão apaixonados com certeza... ai isso é tão romântico

**AnjO.O** diz: vc pode ter razão e respeitamos sua opinião Salazar. Mas respeite a nossa também.

**_-_CeF|sO** diz: Viramos um bando de focas... opa, o Black acabou de aparecer na TV, pera aí, vou bater um pouquinho de palmas e depois volto a digitar.

**ToDo_PoderoSo** diz: Verdade veio... vc num leu o jornal... ta la pra td mundo vê...

**Salazar **diz: Não acredito que eles tenham um caso. Mais uma vez, é td coisa da mídia.

**BiRd ReD** diz: kkkkkkkkkkkk gostei da parte da foca.

**S2MimiS2 **diz**: **Não vejo exatamente por esse ângulo.

**BiRd ReD alterou seu nick para FOcA*****

**_-_CeF|sO** diz: Não acho que eles tenham um caso, mas sinceramente, vão ter um.

***BlackS2Granger* **diz: mídia ou não, se vê que eles tem tudo pra dar certo. Formam um casal mto lindo.

**AnjO.O** diz: kkkkkkkkkkk. Ei FOcA*** bonito nick!

**Salazar** diz: Quanta criancice ¬¬'

**FOcA*** diz:** *batendo palmas* Viva Granger e Black!

**S2MimiS2 diz:** Pq tem tanta certeza Cefiso?

**Gatynha^_-** diz: VIVA!

**ToDo_PoderoSo** diz: Toh aki ainda viu gatynha pronto pra ser seu sirius se vc quiser ser minha hermione

**_-_CeF|sO** diz: Numa coisa Salazar tem razão. A mídia envolve as pessoas. Faz a cabeça delas. Mesmo que analisando a possibilidade de Granger e Black não sentirem nada um pelo outro, toda essa especulação de "pq não?" vai uni-los cada vez mais.

As próximas falas desapareceram enquanto Hermione só conseguia digerir as palavras de Cefiso. Era verdade, ela sabia que era.

Caso contrário, porque ela passara tanto a se importar com o que pensavam sobre os dois? Por que de repente ela se sentira tão curiosa em imaginar um futuro apaixonada por Sírius Black?

Um pouco irritada, ela puxou a tomada do computador e se deitou na cama de Harry. O sono, porém, não veio. A única coisa que vinha era a imagem de Sírius na sua cabeça e a pergunta:

Por que não?

* * *

Ahhhh... Adoro esse capítulo. Esses chats geralmente são uma bagunça irritante com tanta gente falando ao mesmo tempo os mais diversos assuntos. Tentei transmitir isso, espero que não tenha ficado confuso _demais_ e alguém não tenha conseguido entender. Comentem. #BjoMeTwitta.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo treze:**

- Bom dia, Sírius. Estava passeando com Snufles?

- Bom dia, Moony. Acabei de deixar ele em casa, como adivinhou?

- Você está suado, descabelado, e está faltando um pedaço da barra da sua calça, como se ela tivesse sido arrancada a dentadas. Sim, você estava passeando com Snuffles, é óbvio.

Sírius riu, caminhando até o banheiro para lavar o rosto.

- Ele tem muita energia, só isso. É um cachorro maravilhoso.

- Eu sei, não estou dizendo o contrário.

- Oi, Sírius.

- Oi Parvati, treinando cedo hoje?

- Ah, nada melhor do que acordar bem cedo pra treinar um pouquinho. Senti sua falta nesses dias, Sírius.

Sírius sorriu de lado para o flerte da moça morena. Era uma garota linda, com certeza. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que era bem mais nova que ele e bem mais safada do que preferia.

- Eu senti muita falta de Hogwarts também – respondeu, frisando bem a palavra Hogwarts. Gostava de olhares desejosos sobre si, mas os olhos de Parvati tinham muita malícia pro seu gosto. Olhares de carinho, admiração, fazia com que ele sentisse muito melhor. Olhares como os de Hermione…

Sírius balançou a cabeça, afastando-se de Parvati e tentando não olhar para o sorriso de Moony logo atrás de si. Por que comparara a jovem com Hermione? Estranho, provavelmente também estava lendo Rita Skeeter demais.

- Você enrolou o Harry demais ontem?

O sorriso de Remus ampliou.

- Não fui eu que o enrolou, na verdade.

Sírius riu, mas sua risada não durou muito tempo depois de se lembrar da conversa com o afilhado.

- Como está Ginny?

Remus deu de ombros.

- Ela me parecia bem até. Por quê?

- Melhor perguntar para Harry – respondeu, evasivo.

- Vou perguntar – Remus respondeu, após notar que Sírius não falaria mais nada. – Vai treinar hoje?

- Tirar as teias de aranha, yeah. E me preparar para assumir a sua parte na próxima semana né?

A expressão de Remus era de pura confusão. Sírius girou os olhos.

- Sua lua de mel, mané. Como você pode esquecer da melhor parte do casamento?

Remus corou, fazendo Sírius rir ainda mais.

- Não percebi que falava disso. – defendeu-se. – Temos coisas mais interessantes pra conversar, como por exemplo, sua crise de ontem. Já está curado?

Sírius franziu a testa, jogando uma generosa quantidade de água no rosto.

- Você ainda não soube, não é? Eu me esqueci. Deixa eu te contar o que aconteceu ontem.

Os dois começaram a conversar sobre o quase desastre Hermione versus escadas. Sírius passou pelo menos as próximas três horas treinando, depois liberou Remus para almoçar enquanto refazia alguns cadastros dos alunos. Quando finalmente deu sua hora de comer e ele estava quase chegando na padaria que vendia salgados maravilhosos mas muito gordurosos para o seu físico, Harry ligou.

- Hermione disse que faz questão que você venha comer em casa. – Um momento de hesitação. – Ela preparou algo para o almoço.

- Ótimo. O que ela cozinhou?

- Não sei, ela não me deixou entrar na cozinha.

Sírius ficou quieto por um momento, quando finalmente achou que entendera o motivo da hesitação do afilhado.

- Ela sabe cozinhar, certo?

Harry riu.

- Venha logo Sírius. – E desligou.

Preparado para comer qualquer coisa que Hermione tenha feito, por mais horrível que possa ser para não magoar a garota, Sírius guardou o celular e foi para casa.

Depois, com o prato a caminho da segunda rodada de comida, os salgados da padaria pareciam praticamente um pecado se comparados a comida de Hermione.

- Hum, Hermione, essa sua salada está realmente divina. Isso aqui é abacaxi, né?

O sorriso de Hermione era radiante.

- Sim. Você gostou mesmo?

- Está brincando? Está excelente! Há muito tempo não tenho uma refeição tão decente assim. Já pode casar.

Hermione corou de satisfação, estivera perguntando a Harry como quem não quer nada sobre as comidas favoritas de Sírius e fizera tudo para agradá-lo. Afinal, ele era seu herói.

- Não deixe Remus ouvir isso – ela gracejou, sorrindo. – E eu precisaria primeiro de um noivo para poder pensar em casar.

Ela mordeu a parte interna da bochecha depois do que disse. Será que só ela percebeu o quanto aquilo soou atrevido?

- Remus ganhou um concorrente a altura, e ele vai ter que aceitar essa realidade – Sírius brincou, enchendo seu prato com mais salada e galinhada. – Você precisa de um noivo? Se prometer continuar cozinhando assim, sou o primeiro da fila.

Seu rosto queimou ainda mais e seus olhos arregalaram um pouco com o que ouviu. Sírius soava natural, como o Sírius de sempre, era meio óbvio que aquele comentário era apenas mais um elogio impessoal, deveria parar de agir como uma boba, certamente ele não a cantaria na frente de Harry... Nem na frente de niguém. Ele nunca a cantaria.

_Por que não?_

- Não deixe seus amigos repórteres ouvirem isso – A voz de Harry a tirou de seus devaneios. – Se não nossa igualmente adorável amiga Rita Skeeter vai distorcer tudo. E eu também quero mais salada, pode colocar pra mim?

- Não – Sírius negou com ênfase. – Você não vai comer mais salada. Você tem gases, não é bom comer repolho.

- Isso é mentira! – Harry soou ultrajado, fazendo Hermione rir e relaxar. – Eu não tenho gases! Você está dizendo isso porque não quer compartilhar a salada!

- Rapazes, calma. Deixe Harry comer a salada, Sírius, eu faço outra pra você hoje a noite.

- Jura? – Sírius lhe deu o melhor sorriso galã que possuía, sentando novamente ao lado dela e entregando a Harry um prato com um pouco de salada (bem menos do que colocara para si). – Ótimo, pode comer então, Harry.

Inclinando-se para mais perto de Hermione, Sírius sussurrou o suficientemente alto para que Harry ouvisse.

- Ele realmente tem gases. Não fique perto dele.

- SÍRIUS!


	15. Chapter 15

**Amor de Resgate**

**Classificação: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Gênero²:** Aventura

**Gênero:³ **Romance/Drama

**Shipper:** SB/HG (Sírius Black e Hermione Granger)

**Spoiler:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K, warner e C&A! Estou apenas dando asas à minha imaginação.

**Sumário:** _"Aquele acidente mudou a vida de ambos. Ela levou o trauma. Ele o heroísmo. Dentre tudo, uma experiência inesquecível... Juntos, levaram o amor."_

**Aurora:** Paula Renata Milani.

**Capítulo Quatorze: Um pouquinho só**

Sírius se ergueu para ajudar Hermione a se sentar assim que sentiu a sombra sobre si. Ele não se importou com o fato da garota escolher sentar logo ao seu lado, com pelo menos seis assentos vagos na sala. Não demorou muito pra reparar que ela sempre buscava sua proximidade, propositadamente ou não, Sírius não saberia dizer, mas ele desconfiava que não.

- Você deveria largar um pouco aquela cozinha. Remus já insinuou que eu estou explorando você.

- Remus está sob pressão com a proximidade do casamento, não dê bola para o que ele diz. Eu gosto de cozinhar, me sinto útil. Aliás, sua torta de maçã está esfriando.

Ela percebeu pela expressão dele que o convencera.

- Estou tendo que fazer duzentas abdominais a mais por causa de seus dotes culinários, sabia?

- Harry falou que você não engorda fácil – ela retrucou sorrindo e tomando o controle da mão dele. – Esse seriado é horrível, Sírius.

- Eu já ia mudar – ele se defendeu. – E fico feliz que meu afilhado tenha me defendido ao menos uma vez. Ele está certo, é preciso muito para me engordar, mas as duzentas abdominais é uma precaução já que não tenho mais vinte anos.

- Se você quiser que eu passe a preparar assados e legumes ao invés…

- Não! Por favor, já somos obrigados a comer legumes quando Remus vem aqui cozinhar, não nos force ao mesmo martírio!

- Exagerado – Hermione riu, recostando o pescoço no sofá e fechando os olhos.

- Está cansada?

- Não sei, ultimamente tenho me sentido assim, qualquer coisa que eu faça me dá uma exaustão imensa.

- Você está super carregada. A partir de hoje não vou ceder mais, vai ficar sentada a maior parte do tempo, e nada de cozinha.

- Tudo bem, chefe – Hermione respondeu com zombaria, certa de que ainda mudaria sua opinião quanto a cozinha muito brevemente. – Harry disse que há uma fisioterapeuta muito boa em Hogwarts e que você pretendia me levar até lá.

- Não está gostando da sua fisioterapeuta?

Hermione até gostava dela, ajudaria se a mulher não ficasse secando Sírius a todo o momento.

- Só quero conhecer onde meu salvador trabalha.

Sírius não gostou do comentário.

- Hermione… eh… Eu não sou seu salvador.

- É claro que é – ela retrucou, Sírius se mexeu inquieto no sofá. – Você salvou minha vida, esqueceu?

- Não, não esqueci – ele murmurou. – Já volto, ok? Vou marcar hora com Madame Ponfrey pra você.

Hermione estranhou ver Sírius se retirar daquele jeito da sala, sem olhar uma segunda vez na sua direção e parecendo um pouco zangado. Ele parecia que não tinha gostado de ouvi-la chamando-o de salvador outra vez. Era estranho, porque ela sempre notava um certo orgulho em sua expressão quando o chamava assim. Ela desceu os olhos para suas unhas curtas, sufocando a vontade repentina de chorar. Fizera alguma coisa errada, com certeza, por mais que tentasse agradá-lo. Recompensaria isso depois. Faria melhor.

Afinal, ele era _mesmo_ o seu salvador.

Alguns minutos depois, quando Sírius voltava a descer as escadas, não encontrou Hermione na sala, mas na cozinha com uma panela no fogo e um cheiro maravilhoso impregnado no ar.

- Hermione? – ele chamou chocado. – O que está fazendo na cozinha de novo?

A jovem sorriu timidamente quando se virou para olhá-lo.

- Sírius! Achei melhor fazer uma cobertura para sua torta de maçã. Você gosta de chocolate com avelã, não gosta?

- Bem, sim, eu gosto, mas você deveria…

- Então sente-se aqui, já está praticamente pronto – Ela o interrompeu com um sorriso exuberante. Caminhou até ele e delicadamente o fez sentar à mesa.

- Hermione você deveria estar descansando. Acabei de te falar que você tem que diminuir o tempo que passa na cozinha.

- E eu acabei de falar que você não precisa se preocupar com isso – ela retrucou, colocando um enorme pedaço de torta de maçã melecado em chocolate logo a sua frente.

Sírius olhou para a torta aparentemente apetitosa e dela para a garota. Hesitou com a colher na mão, antes de decidir-se e colocá-la de volta na mesa.

- O que foi? – Hermione perguntou já sem o sorriso de antes, observando Sírius se levantar, pegar um novo pedaço de torta, pôr uma colher em sua mão e obrigá-la a se sentar.

- Acho que você não deveria esquecer que sou eu que deveria estar cuidando de você. Sério, Hermione, me preocupa essa sua obsessão pela cozinha.

Hermione fincou a colher na torta ao mesmo tempo que Sírius se sentava, mas ela não comeu.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma obsessão pela cozinha, eu só…

Ela se calou. Sírius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei que você gosta dessas coisas, então…

Sírius soltou um ruído estranho, quase como um muxoxo. Sua expressão de repente parecia seriamente preocupada e talvez até um pouco frustrada.

- Hermione – murmurou, pegando as mãos pequenas da garota entre as suas e arrastando sua cadeira para mais perto. – Olha só, você precisa compreender que não está aqui para retribuir nada. Por Deus, você é melhor amiga do meu afilhado, uma garota maravilhosa, é muito mais do que bem vinda a esta casa. Quando convidei você para ficar aqui não foi para que cozinhasse todos os dias ou para que se sentisse desconfortável, convidei para que se sentisse em casa e para que tivesse a ajuda necessária mais próxima de você. Hermione, está entendendo que eu quero que você fique a vontade aqui, não que se sinta como se tivesse que retribuir algum favor?

- Mas Sírius, você salvou a minha vida. Você… Eu não posso agir como se isso não fosse nada.

- Eu apenas…

- Sei que você fez seu trabalho – Hermione mudou a posição das mãos e apertou as de Sírius. – E pra você eu sei que é apenas isso, mais uma vida que você salvou, mas para mim Sírius, é tudo. Significa a minha vida, o meu futuro, os meus sonhos, tudo. Por mais que eu tente, não posso simplesmente ignorar isso.

- Você não precisa ignorar. Mas sua admiração, seu carinho, já são mais do que suficientes para mim.

- Eu não sinto como se fosse o bastante – Hermione sussurrou, os olhos baixos.

- Mas é – Sírius respondeu, sério, erguendo suavemente o queixo da garota. – Eu não estou acostumado a receber esse tipo de sentimento das pessoas, Mione. Os olhares que me acompanham na rua, no trabalho, na academia, eles não transmitem o que os seus fazem com tanta inocência. Eu sou um homem comum, cheio de pecados, cheio de sentimentos que eu não deveria sentir… Muitos deles que eu nem entendo.

Os dois manteram um longo e profundo contato visual. Hermione absorvendo o que ele acabara de dizer, Sírius buscando algo no fim do tremendo túnel que os olhos cor de âmbar representavam, sem saber exatamente o quê procurar, ou porquê.

- Por isso – Ele pigarreou. – Por isso eu me sinto desconfortável com você me chamando de salvador, ou herói. Você precisa saber que eu não sou nada disso. Sou um homem comum, o seu agradecimento já me faz muito bem.

Hermione também teve que pigarrear antes de começar uma frase coerente.

- Então o que eu… O que você quer que eu faça?

- Me veja como homem – ele disse, apressando-se para corrigir quando ela o encarou de volta. - Quer dizer, não finja que não vê minhas falhas. É claro que você pode continuar a cozinhar pra mim quando quiser – Os dois sorriram. – Mas cuide de você, descanse, faça de tudo para se curar o mais rápido que puder. Eu não salvei sua vida, eu só tornei esse início possível, agora é você quem tem que se cuidar, certo? Além disso, eu não sou uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar. Grite comigo quando eu te chatear, me repreenda quando eu falar alguma besteira, me desafie, me contrarie se você quiser. Seja você mesma o tempo todo. Quanto a mim, é só continuar me olhando com esse carinho todo, que eu ficarei mais do que feliz.

Hermione sorriu constrangida, baixando os olhos.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Ótimo! – Sírius exclamou, parecendo realmente satisfeito. Ele se aproximou rapidamente para beijar sua testa bem na hora que ela ergueu a cabeça, e o beijo pegou na ponta de seu nariz.

- Opa! – Sírius riu. – Vamos, coma sua torta que depois vou te levar para descansar. Amanhã faremos aquela visita para Madame Ponfrey, ela aceitou na mesma hora te atender. Hm… Se isso estiver tão bom quanto o cheiro, espero que você tenha feito bastante.

- Isso é cheiro de chocolate? – Veio uma voz da escada, logo um Harry Potter descabelado e sem camisa aparecia na cozinha. – Uau! Torta de maçã com chocolate! Hermione, você é um anjo.

- A torta é para mim, não para você. Mas – Sírius subiu o tom quando Harry pretendia interrompê-lo. – Como eu sou um padrinho muito bonzinho, te deixo pegar um pedaço.

Harry deixou para retrucar depois que já tinha um imenso pedaço de torta garantido no prato, mas Hermione nem ouviu. O pedaço de torta que tinha na colher estava praticamente intocado, só um pequeno desfarce enquanto ela absorvia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Se ela tivesse erguido um pouquinho mais o rosto… Só um pouquinho…

Um pouco da cobertura pingou no seu colo, e ela rapidamente enfiou a colher com o doce na boca, sorrindo para os dois crianções que não paravam de brigar. Ela estava toda arrepiada, imagine só se tivesse erguido o rosto só mais um pouquinho…

Um pouquinho só.


End file.
